Ghoul Girls Gone Wild
by Solomon-Grundy
Summary: It's Halloween Night, and the girls from the Grimwood Finishing School are now rambunctious college co-ed's. Rather than handing out candy or pulling pranks, the five friends stay in and tell stories of their raunchiest adventures.
1. Prologue

"There, that's the last one!" declared Tanis the mummy with satisfaction. It had taken her the better part of the day to hollow out and carve faces into a dozen different pumpkins. But now they were all properly placed and lit, letting the world know that the Beta-Omega-Omega sorority house was in the Halloween spirit!

_Now if only we could get some trick-or-treaters_, Tanis thought with a sigh.

She had made plenty of holiday treats of course, just in case. In fact what time hadn't been spent preparing the pumpkins had been spent slaving in the kitchen: devil's food cakes, lady fingers, gingerbone men and a big bowl of swamp juice. Well, she could always share it with her sorority sisters.

It didn't come as a surprise that nobody had the guts to come to their sorority house on Halloween. There were few brave enough to come visit during the rest of the year! It was just like Grimwood's Finishing School all over again. But she and her fellow ghoul-girls were all such devoted friends, how could they let something as little as graduation break them apart? They had grown up together, some filling out more than others. Tanis herself, being the youngest, was still rather waif-like. Her budding breasts didn't show much through her layer of bandages, she didn't have much of a butt or thighs either. Once or twice she had even been mistaken for a young boy mummy! Of all the nerve... just because she didn't strut about with her wrappings off, didn't mean she wasn't a woman! But such was the curse of being "the kid" of the house. Tanis had studied _sooo hard_ to advance through her lessons and earn an early acceptance to university, just so she wouldn't have to be separated from her older friends. Be careful what you wish for...

Heading back inside the creaking, cobweb-draped and candle-lit house, Tanis wondered what the other girls were up to. It was no secret that being monsters, scaring humans held no special appeal to them on Halloween. If anything it was normally a night to let one's hair down and relax, maybe go out on the town without attracting so many stares and screams. Having just finished the fall midterm exams, everyone was in much need of a little rest and relaxation.

"Ahhhhrooooo!" came a howl from the den, belonging to Winnie the Wolfgirl. Winnie wasn't a werewolf exactly... she was fanged and furry all the time, not just during the full moon. Tanis was forever vacuuming up Winnie's shedding fur and pulling hair wads out of the shower drain. A little fur didn't scare off the boys though (in fact, some seemed to be really into that). Under the fuzzy exterior Winnie had a tight and toned body, if a little short. Her pert breasts and shapely butt lured the boys up to her room, and they didn't leave until the sun was up, covered in claw and fang marks. Her behavior did seem to get a even more wild around that time of the full moon though. Tanis poked her head into the common area and was not terribly shocked (disappointed perhaps, but not shocked) to find Winnie panting over a broadcast of the Westminster kennel club, her eyes glued to the television and her paws rooting around under her dress. At least she had bothered to wear underwear today, not that it made the wet schlicking sounds any less offensive in Tanis' ears.

"Can you knock that off? You're gonna scare away the trick-or-treaters!"

"Sorry Tanis, but you know how I get this time of the month. I'm a screamer!" Winnie apologized with a shrug. "But you shoulda seen this one purebred. He mounted a bitch right on the show floor, and his knot was like, THIS big!"

"Stop, gross, stoooop!" Tanis whined, not failing to notice the fluids that Winnie was casually flicking around the room with her enthusiastic gestures. When Winnie herself noticed she offered a sheepish grin and a blush. Tanis just groaned in annoyance and grabbed a handful of her nice clean white linen wrappings to mop the mess up with. Honestly, if she was the youngest resident in the house, why was she always the mature, responsible one? She was always handling the cooking, the decorations, the cleaning. And she was the only one who followed the rules about not bringing home any-

"Boys!" Winnie exclaimed excitedly, sniffing the air before leaping up off the old couch and bounding down the hall to the front foyer. Sibella, the resident vamp, had just returned home with a pair of deathly pale freshmen on her arms. If Winnie could be said had an active sex life, Sibella was a literal man-eater. Dracula's daughter had no need to use her hypnotic gaze to find her victims; she oozed sex from every pore of her flawless violet skin. With long flowing hair, heavy eyelashes, plump red lips and long slender legs, Sibella had more offers for dates than she needed. Tanis felt that Sibella's habit of wearing plunging necklines was just plain arrogance. Even Elvira would have told her to show a little modesty and cover up those spectacular double-D's! Tanis sighed, getting her emotions in check. Winnie certainly didn't seem to care.

"Welcome home Sibella! Didja have fun at the masqurade ball? Fine coupla studs you've got escorting you home... Didja bring one for me? Huh?"

"Oh, so sorry Winnie, but I've already sucked these two dry," Sibella purred and licked her ruby red lips. "But I've had my fill for now... you can go, boys." Dismissed, the two entranced college boys turned wordlessly and marched out of the house. Sibella tittered in satisfaction before turning back to the two other ghoul girls. "I had _intended_ to share of course, but I have my... appetites."

"Too much high blood-sugar content can be fattening, you know," Tanis chided. "You shouldn't pig out on second helpings. You know how much candy the humans gobble up this time of year!"

"...yes, blood. Of course," Sibella agreed with an evasive shift of her eyes, and Winnie snickered a dry laugh. "Anyway, how're things proceeding with our party preparations? It's been _too long _since we've had a Girl's Night In!"

"Fang-tastic!" Tanis smiled, borrowing Sibella's old catchphrase. "I've got everything ready for a spooky, scary Halloween!"

Sibella and Winnie looked far less enthusiastic than Tanis. Putting a comforting hand on the young mummy's shoulder, Sibella did her best to explain. "Tanis, honey, we spend all year being spooky and scary! Why not take a night off from all that horror-show stuff and just have fun instead?"

"Hmmph!" Tanis pouted, hands planted firmly on her hip bones. "Yeah I'll bet! 'Fun' like you had with those two boys, right? You, and you too Winnie, you're both just... just... a couple of wanton strumpets!"

Sibella frowned, her feelings slightly hurt and sorry to see her younger friend upset. Winnie just brushed it off with a flip of her curly orange locks. "Aww, don't listen ta her Sibster. She's just too immature to handle real adult dating like us. I'll bet she's never let a single boy get under her bandages!"

"I... You... THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Tanis shrieked, then promptly turned and headed for the kitchen with a semi-metaphorical storm cloud thundering over her head. Just before rounding the corner she stopped and, as a parting shot, announced "...and by the way, just thought you'd like to know, Winnie's the one who has been 'marking her territory' on your coffin!"

Sibella glowered at the embarrassed wolf-girl, and Winnie attempted another sheepish grin as her defense. Pointing over Sibella's shoulder, Winnie tried to change the topic. "Ahh, hey, is that Elsa and Phanty coming back from the game?"

Phantasma Phantom was the first to arrive as might be expected, drifting in effortlessly through the walls as easily as a chilly blast of nighttime air. The slender, lithe specter had traded her usual shroud of a dress for a ghostly version of the school's cheerleading uniform, and it was evident from her volume that she'd been hard at work fulfilling that duty for their resident football hero Elsa. She flipped and spun through the air, kicking her short skirt up flirtatiously as she went through her routine without the aid of a squad to hold her aloft.

The lumbering Elsa Frankenteen came stomping in through the front door right behind her, making the floor shudder and nearly breaking the front door right off its hinges, again. Like all the girls Elsa had grown and filled out to much more womanly proportions, but in Elsa's case she'd packed on a fair bit of height and muscle as well. Some of which was earned in the gym, but having snagged a couple of limbs and other body parts off freshly buried varsity athletes didn't hurt either. As she entered she triumphantly spiked the football she carried right through the old floorboards, then flexed as the phantom cheerleader circled in the air around her.

"WHO SCORES THE POINTS? WHOSE GOT THE GAME?

WHO MAKES THE BOYS SCREAM HER NAME?

THE STAR HALFBACK OF OUR DEAR TEAM

THE ONE, THE ONLY: FRANKENTEEN!

SHE'S GOT THE MOVES AND SHE'S GOT THE STONES,

SHE'LL STICK IT RIGHT IN YOUR END ZONES!

SHE'LL MAKE THE PLAY, SHE'LL KICK THE PUNT!

SHE'LL TAKE THE WHOLE TEAM IN HER-

...HEHEHAHAHAHAHOOHOOHOHAHAHAHA!"

Phanty broke down into peals of her trademark high-pitched laughter, doubling over in midair and clutching her sides. Elsa strode forward in a cocky strut, accepting a high-five from Winnie and a congratulatory hug from Sibella. Moving right past them she threw off her shoulder pads and kicked off her oversized cleats on her way to crashing down on the couch.

"Ahhh, it's good ta be home!" Elsa declared, reaching a hand down the front of her shorts in distinctly unladylike fashion and pulling out an uncomfortable athletic cup. Tossing it aside, Else kicked up her feet on the coffee table and stretched out properly, nearly collapsing the poor piece of furniture. "What's on da tube?" she asked, picking up the remote and flicking from Winnie's nature channel in search of something more interesting.

"Jeepers Elsa, didn't you learn anything in Miss Grimwood's finishing school?" Tanis complained, picking up each piece of the older ghoul's discarded football uniform one by one, poking her tongue out in distaste when she got to her crotch-guard.

"Oh, heya squirt!" Elsa smiled, tousling Tanis' head affectionately. "As long as you're doin' a laundry run, lemme get this off too!"

Reaching into her jersey Elsa tore off her sweaty sports bra and dumped in in the overburdened mummy-girl's arms. Tanis teetered and stumbled her way towards the laundry shoot, and Elsa sucked a deep breath in to stretch her ribcage. "That's more like it! Gotta let the girls breathe, ya know?"

"Is that why you yanked your shirt off after scoring that last touchdown?" Phantasma teased her. "That sort of thing usually earns you a penalty, you know."

"Heh heh, not when you're packing a set like these!" Winnie laughed, pawing Elsa's full pendulous breasts through her jersey. Not that Elsa seemed to mind.

"Thanks!" Elsa smiled, "They were a birthday present from my uncle Igor! Real Brazilian imports!"

"So, now that the gang's all here, who'd like a drink?" asked Sibella, idly licking her fangs.

"I could go for some spirits," Phantasma answered with a bubbly giggle.

"Time for a nip of moonshine!" Winnie agreed.

"Mmmm, yeah, a couple a beers will recharge my batteries," Elsa nodded along.

"And I think I'll help myself to some full bodied, deep red... wine," Sibella smiled, heading to the kitchen to fetch the drinks. By the time she had returned and distributed the glasses of refreshment, the gossip and locker-room stories were already well underway. The girls laughed and teased and shrieked, the worries of their exams far from their minds.

"...And then in the boy's shower, I got a nice long look at-" Phantasma halted her recounting of her latest post-game peepshow when Tanis entered the room again, well aware of the younger monster's lack of experience. "Oh, hmhmheheha, uhh, hey Tanis. Happy Halloween, and stuff."

Everyone clammed up, the laughter faded, and a distinct unease fell upon the room. Tanis wouldn't have it.

"Hey, you don't have to stop having fun on my account!" Tanis protested. Sure her friends got on her nerves sometimes, but she still loved them and wanted to be included. "This is Halloween night darn it! We're all supposed to be having fun together... like when we were kids!"

"Sorry Tanis, it's just that we've grown up," Sibella apologized. "Our idea of fun has gotten a little racier than you're used to... We are college co-eds, after all."

"You think I can't handle it? That I'm still just a little baby mummy?" Tanis challenged. Whipping a bandage across the room she snagged the open bottle of beer right out of Elsa's hand and bravely took a swig, downing half the bottle in a gulp. "You wanna tell sex stories instead of ghost stories tonight, then fine, gimme your worst! I can handle any filth you can dish out! (urrrp!) ...Ohh, pardon me, please."

The rest of the ghoul girls exchanged an eager, lecherous look between themselves. Each girl was immediately thinking of their hottest sexual misadventures. What would stand out as the best story? Who had the wildest, kinkiest campfire tale to tell? Phantasma giggled and dimmed the lights, letting the glow of the jack-o-lanterns dominate the room.

Elsa cracked open another beer with her thumb and took a swig herself. "Awright squirt, you got it. But who's going first?"

"Me! I am! Let me go first!" Winnie barked, bouncing on the sofa with excitement. The remaining girls settled in, content to wait their turn. "Trust me, by the end of this story I'll have you all howling! This happened during our senior year at Grimwood, a few months before graduation. I call it…"


	2. Chapter 1: The Wolf Who Cried 'Boy'

**Chapter 1: The Wolf Who Cried 'Boy'**

"Oh Winnie, not again," sighed Sibella. Her shadow fell across Winnie's school desk where the younger student was hunched over her homework, busily scrawling away at a stack of papers. To anyone standing elsewhere in the room it would seem like Winnie had neglected to complete her assignment and was scrambling to finish in the last few minutes before it was due. Never an uncommon sight given Winnie's overly lax study habits, but lately her lazily maintained 'C' had slipped rapidly to a barely passable 'D'. Only Sibella, who was currently looming over Winnie's shoulder and spying on her latest composition, had a clue as to why.

"Buzz off Sibella! Mind your own business!" Winnie growled, hunching her shoulders and covering the page with her arms. But her friend the vampire had already seen. Winnie barely fought back when Sibella wrenched Winnie's arms up off the desk and yanked the loose sheet out from under her.

It was just as she suspected. Instead of the history project she had been assigned, the paper was filled solely with a crude sketch of a big, thick, veiny penis standing furiously erect on the page. Winnie might not be any kind of artist, but she had gotten pretty good at drawing _these_. Judging by the attention to shading, the forest of fine hairs around the base of the shaft, and the glistening light on the dribble of precum at the tip, Winnie must have been at this one all afternoon.

"Give it!" Winnie snatched the drawing back and hastily stuffed it into her knapsack to join the forest of boners that were undoubtedly hidden inside. Sibella clucked her tongue and shook her head. It was only a matter of time before the others found out about Winnie's recent compulsion. Especially since her obsession had lately spread beyond the confines of her notebooks. Little rigid cocks had begun to appear all over the school scratched into the wood of the desks, doodled on the inside of the bathroom stalls, even materializing mysteriously in the _other students'_ books. Poor Tanis actually fainted the first time she had opened her coloring book and found a rampant trouser-python rearing back, looking ready to spit its venom at her.

The bell rang, dismissing class for the day, and Winnie wasted no time dashing off into the halls to catch up with Phantasma and Elsa, sparing only a brief warning glance towards Sibella as a reminder to keep what she had seen a secret.

Sibella chewed at her bottom lip in consternation, her loyalty towards her friend warring with her concern for Winnie's grades and mental health. It was perfectly natural to have a healthy interest in the opposite sex, but this went well beyond romance novels and firefighter calendars. It wasn't just her grades that were suffering either; Winnie was withdrawing from her hobbies and picking fights with anyone who looked at her funny. Walking around agitated and fuming all the time couldn't be good for her health. Not to mention the lifespans of everyone around her. Should she alert Miss Grimwood? Should she try to find a way to help Winnie herself? Was it her place to?

As it happened Sibella didn't have to keep the secret much longer anyway. Less than a week later Winnie's simmering lust reached a boiling point and abruptly spilled out into the open in spectacular fashion, in the middle of lunch hour. As was often the case it was Phantasma who was at the root cause of the problem, entirely unintentionally.

"Open wide!" Phantasma cackled, gleefully scooping up a spoonful of vanilla pudding and flicking it at Elsa's face. Elsa was well practiced at this game but her ghostly friend had caught her by surprise this time, and the gob of gooey white dessert impacted right in Elsa's left eye. Phantasma didn't actually eat like her more solid schoolmates did, but she did love playing with their food. It's just that normally the ammunition for her pranks were peas and corn niblets and drinking straw wrappers, and none of those had produced such a creamy white splatter across her friend's surprised face. The sight sparked a dirty little thought that Phantasma felt no need to keep to herself.

"HoohaHA, sorry Elsa!" Phantasma giggled, clapping a hand over her mouth in minor embarrassment. "I thought you knew how to take a money shot. Ouch, is your eye okay?"

"It'll be fine, I got spares," Elsa waved the offending glob off, but the insult to her spooge-catching skills remained. "And 'course I do, it's your aim that's off! Here, try again," Leaning back she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue giving Phantasma a much larger target for their food-fight game. "C'mon, fire off a big one! Frankenteen wants ta **swallow**!"

Phantasma catapulted another spoonful of off-white pudding at Elsa and did better, splashing it across her lips and chin. Elsa made a pleased "Mmm!" as she licked up the sugary treat with an exaggerated, long swipe of her tongue. Phantasma was hooting and giggling non-stop at Elsa's performance with each fresh load she launched from her spoon, and quickly joined in on the joke with playful groans of her own. And five feet away sat Winnie, her teeth grinding and her thighs clenched together, doing everything she could to pretend this wasn't happening.

"Ohhg, uurg, blaarg!" Phantasma blubbered with her face scrunched up, her best impression of a man having an orgasm. Her next volley splattered across the bridge of Elsa's nose and cheek. "Yeah, you love it! Heeheehooha! _Take it bitch_!"

The mirth ended abruptly as an ear-splitting roar erupted from the other end of the table, followed a second later by the entire table being flipped over lengthwise and crashing against the opposite wall. Winnie stood unapologetically in front of her two shocked friends, her chest heaving and her limbs tensed. Her eyes were wild, darting about looking for the absent source of the copious facial Elsa was wearing.

"Uhh, everything alright Winnie…?" Elsa asked cautiously.

Her words fell on deaf ears, or at least ones that weren't interested in human language anymore. All Winnie was interested in now was hunting down her own source of the creamy glazing that coated Elsa's face. She snarled and tore her flimsy dress apart with her bare hands, revealing a furry but girlish body beneath wearing a simple baby blue sports bra and a rather damp pair of matching panties. Winnie stalked over to Elsa and Phantasma, sniffing the air for traces of masculine scent and finding nothing but vanilla extract.

"Is this a PMS thing…?" Phantasma asked, earning her a feral glare from Winnie.

Frustrated and hornier than ever, Winnie threw her head back in a howl and took off into a loping run out of the dining room and down the hall, charging past Sibella who had just arrived to see what all the noise was about.

"What's her problem?" Elsa frowned.

"Probably PMSing," Phantasma decided, nodding sagely.

"Oh no," Sibella said mostly to herself, realizing quickly that the day of reckoning had arrived at last. "She's not menstruating, but she **is** hormonal. Come on, we've got to tell Miss Grimwood!"

"Mmmm, yes, this is very bad indeed."

Miss Grimwood watched with a concerned frown as Winnie paced about on all fours, scratching and sniffing at the floor of the finishing school's rather expansive basement dungeon. Winnie was completely nude now, her lust-stricken brain degenerated to a point far more beast than girl. The only thing keeping her from tearing through school grounds were the thick chains that had been fastened around her neck and wrists keeping her bound to the cold stone wall.

"Will she be alright Miss Grimwood?" Sibella asked, wringing clumps of her long purple hair in consternation. She felt awful about letting Winnie's condition progress this far.

"I think so dear, but I'll need a closer look to be sure. Elsa, would you be so kind?"

Elsa Frankenteen heaved a sigh and stepped forward. She had been vital in their plan to wrangle the hyperactive werewolf in the first place thanks to her freezer full of extra body parts. Winnie emitted a low growl as Elsa stepped within the chains' radius, until Elsa politely hiked up her dress and stuck out a leg like a hitchhiker trying to catch a ride.

Winnie's aggression was instantly replaced with affection for the hairy, very male limb. In a school run by and exclusively for females it was the only thing with a Y-chromosome for miles. Her tail wagged like mad as Winnie sniffed and slobbered at Elsa's big foot, drinking in the masculine scents that she craved so desperately.

"Ha-ah~! H'okay, I, ha-ha-ho-oough~, I think you're safe Miss Grimwood!" Elsa grunted, tears welling up in her eyes from the treatment Winnie's tongue was giving her toes. "P-p-please ha-h-hurry!"

As fixated as she was Winnie didn't notice as the headmistress approached behind her and knelt down for a look under Winnie's wagging tail. She gave little more than a shrug and a haughty snort when Miss Grimwood's fingers spread the lips of Winnie's inflamed vulva and probed two fingers inside.

"Oh my,"

"What is it?" Sibella asked, leaning in close enough that the scent of Winnie's nethers filled her nostrils. "Is she sick? Possessed? Cursed by gypsy magic?"

"Not exactly. She's in heat- and at a very advanced stage of it too," Grimwood explained, her fingers working through Winnie's drooling gash for confirmation. "Yes, it's gotten quite bad in there; her glands are swollen and in desperate need of being expressed. I'd do it myself but I don't think it'd be enough to do the trick anymore."

Miss Grimwood stood and discreetly wiped her fingers off on the back of Sibella's long lavender hair while the vampire girl was still distracted by Winnie's predicament.

"I was sure it was gypsies…" Sibella muttered, pouting.

"Not this time my dear. No, there's only one cure for this sort of problem… HUMAN SACRIFICE!"

No sooner had Miss Grimwood made the bizarre declaration than Tanis and Phantasma entered the dungeon, having just returned from their own little expedition with a prisoner in tow.

"We got the biggest one we could find!" Phantasma announced with glee, floating through the air and throwing her arms up in wild gesticulation. Behind her Tanis came marching in, leading in one of the Calloway Cadets behind her. The hapless military school student was bundled in Tanis' excess bandages from knees to nose, very nearly as mummified as she was.

"Sorry about this Jamal," Tanis apologized, then yanked hard enough on the trailing length of bandage that Jamal was spun like a top. In a matter of a few seconds all the wrappings had come loose and Jamal was struggling to keep his lunch from erupting into Sibella's soft bosom where his head had landed.

"Oh, my," Sibella breathed with concern for the shanghaied teen. She held him gently and patted his head to help him recover his equilibrium before being thrown to the wolf. "He will survive this, won't he?"

"That really depends on Winnie," Miss Grimwood answered dryly.

"Tut-tut, worry not my dear," she added when Sibella and the others gasped at her callous attitude. "I have just the thing for our brave volunteer that should tip the scales in his favor." While Sibella helped Jamal stand up straight Miss Grimwood placed a polished wooden cigar box into the cadet's hands. "Now, do be good hostesses and get him ready would you? It'd be a shame to have to replace that nice crisp uniform of his."

"And hurry!" Elsa pleaded from the other side of the room where Winnie had clamped firmly onto her leg and was energetically grinding her slippery wolfgirlhood up and down the length of Elsa's shin. Elsa could only stand there and suffer with what little dignity she could muster. "Things are getting really weird over here…"

"Come along Tanis, this isn't for your young eyes to see," Miss Grimwood said as she lead the impressionable mummy girl away. Which left Sibella and Phantasma in charge of seeing that Jamal fulfilled his role there.

"Okay, what's going on here? The Calloway code says I gotta help girls in distress, but nobody said anything about-"

"Shhhhh," Sibella silenced Jamal's protests with a soft hush and a fingertip placed against his lips. The boy was obviously scared out of his wits, and rightly so. He'd be no good to them panicked and limp. "Look into my eyes…" Sibella breathed, lifting his chin with a feather-lite touch until his eyes met hers. The moment her gaze began to glow a subtle blood red she felt his muscles go slack.

"Good work Sibella," Phantasma whispered and giggled. While her vampiric friend had the boy entranced it was left to her to get him undressed, a task she took to with obvious glee. One by one each button on Jamal's uniform was popped open by wraithly fingers. His belt buckle was swiftly undone and his zipped unzipped. Jamal didn't even notice what was happening until Phantasma fished his flaccid cock out of his jockey shorts and remarked, "Whoo, that's-a big salami! Hey Sibella, can I fluff him up for Winnie?"

"Phanty, keep your mind on the job, would you?" Sibella frowned back. The moment of distraction broke the hypnotic spell she was cast on Jamal, who was alarmed to discover he was half-naked and being molested by an amorous phantom.

"W-woah jeez, get your cold fingers off my junk, you crazy sluts! Lemme go, I gotta get out of here~!"

"Oh, but we were hoping you'd stay…" Sibella purred, working twice as hard to recapture his attention now that her spell had been disrupted. With a shrug of her shoulders Sibella let her dress slip down to her elbows, flashing her more than impressive lavender breasts for his enjoyment. As predicted the twins did the trick, silencing Jamal's protests while also taking care of bringing him to a quick erection.

Phantasma finished yanking off the boy's pants and gave Sibella a mock salute. "Beefcake is armed and ready, boss!"

"Good," Sibella said in her stage-whisper purr, more careful not to break Jamal's mesmerized state until it was too late. And from the look of him, that time was now. Sibella indulged herself with a peek at Jamal's equipment while twisting her bared nipples. "Mmmmrrrr, I'm almost a little jealous of Winnie. I hope there's something left when she's done with him."

"Good luck, lover boy! Hooheeheehehehaha!"

With a rough shove from Phantasma Jamal tumbled into the lion's den, or wolf's den as it were. He shook his head to clear the fog from his thoughts and took stock of his situation. The Grimwood girls were making a hasty exit, with the Frankenteen girl hopping away on her one remaining leg being the last to exit. But he wasn't alone. Yellow eyes glowed in the darkness, fixed on him. They came closer, a vague furry shape taking form around them as they moved towards the flickering torchlight that barely illuminated the room.

Finally, Grimwood's resident wolf-girl padded into view on all four paws, her haunches raised and her fangs dripping saliva. Jamal's heart froze; this looked like the end. He'd always suspected that under her prim exterior lurked a wild animal just waiting to corner her prey. He thought he'd at least have a fighting chance, not served up like a piece of steak. The only warning that came was a hungry lick of Winnie's tongue across her lips before she pounced.

Jamal was dropped flat onto his back under the weight of his assailant. Winnie actually weighed about half of what he did, but the force of her impact was like a furry cannonball hitting him in the chest. All he could do was brace for the teeth about to close around his neck…

But instead, he felt the embrace of a different set of lips.

"Haaaarrrrrooooooo~!" Winnie howled halfheartedly, more an extended sigh of satisfaction than the cry of triumph it was supposed to be. She sank her haunches down onto Jamal's lap in one smooth motion, her lower lips parting around his erection like hot butter. Deep animal pleasure swept up through Jamal's body and his tension melted away.

"Oh wow," Jamal gasped back, his head flopping backwards against the floor. He remained just as immobilized and helpless, but now he didn't really mind. Winnie's hot little squeezebox clenched around his prick, bathing his lap in a hot wave of her juices. Her hips made a nice little rolling motion, sliding her lips up until they tugged at the underside of his cockhead, then sank slowly back down until they spread around the thick base of his shaft. He ventured a relieved chuckle. "H-hey, this ain't so bad…"

Winnie's head reared up and she grinned a toothy grin.

And just like that the tempo flipped to the exact opposite of the first languid stroke, becoming a rapid succession of jackhammer slaps of Winnie's hips against his. Her ravenous cunt swallowed his length whole again and again, wringing it like a pair of oiled fists. Winnie howled again, a legitimate full-throated howl that perked up the ears of every canine in miles. Jamal was at once terrified and smitten with the perky little boobs bouncing on Winnie's heaving chest. Figuring that this may be the last chance he ever had to cop a feel, Jamal reached up and cupped the both of them, rubbing little circles around her stiff brown nipples with his thumbs. Winnie's claws found his shoulders and gripped tight.

"Ah, ah ah ahhh AHHRROOOOOOO~!" she wailed, and her insides shuddered in her first desperately needed orgasm. Jamal's cock was washed in a fresh layer of molten hot vaginal oils and he felt his own resolve eroding fast. Winnie's howl disappeared into the feelings of white hot pleasure that made his mind go blank, and awoke to the affectionate lapping of a wet tongue against his cheek.

"Dang…" Jamal breathed, catching his breath. Winnie rolled off him and retreated a few feet away before, in an astounding feat of flexibility, lifting a leg and craning her head down to her crotch. Jamal watched wide-eyed as Winnie lapped at the trail of freshly spilled semen leaking from her lower lips. She looked like she was enjoying it too, but then again who wouldn't? If any of the Calloway cadets could bend like that they'd probably never leave the barracks. After a few more swipes of her tongue Winnie was apparently satisfied and straightened herself out, gave herself a scratch behind the ear with her left foot, and flashed a hungry grin at him.

"Morrrrrre…"

"Woah, waitasec now," Jamal protested, having just fired his load less than a minute ago. What would she do when she didn't have her toy to play with? Jamal didn't have time to wonder; Winnie jumped squarely on his chest and pinned him to the ground, facing away from him this time. All he could see was her wagging tail swatting him in the face, but Jamal could feel her talented tongue going to work on him, busily cleaning up every trace of their mingled fuckjuices. Maybe it was the adrenaline or maybe he had a thing for furries and never knew it, but miracle of miracles, Jamal felt a fresh erection swelling up before the last had even finished wilting.

"Maybe we can play a little more," he smiled, and Winnie lifted her haunches just enough to show off her needy cunny right under his chin, still slick with her salty excretions.

_Gotta take this a little slower_, Jamal thought as his military training finally kicked in. Sooner or later his stamina would give out a second time, and where would he be then? He doubted Winnie would be back in her right mind after another quick roll in the hay. Jamal stuck two fingers into the eager twat before him and, just to prove stereotypes were bullshit, took a big lick across Winnie's clit. She cooed contentedly in response, then panted as she enjoyed his enthusiastic tongue-fucking. But while his lips were loving her, Jamal's eyes were busy looking for a way out. A ray of hope shone down and fell upon the little wooden box that Miss Grimwood had given him. What was inside? Jamal strained to reach with his free hand, thanking his genetics for his exceptionally long reach.

Winnie scooted forward, suddenly deciding that his oral attentions weren't cutting it anymore. She lifted her tail and wagged her firm ass at him, presenting an enticing target. "Fffuck nowww…" she rumbled out, her voice regaining a measure of her former girlish tones. Jamal obliged her, mounting his happy wolfpup and sinking his renewed erection into her. What was in the cigar box? Would it save him as the headmistress had claimed? Jamal began a steady, controlled pumping into Winnie's tight sleeve and held her hips steady, then cracked the case open one handed to find out.

Inside was a curious little metallic egg with a wire trailing from it, in turn attached to a remote control. He'd never seen anything exactly like it before, but once his thumb hit the switch and the little egg buzzed to life, he figured out it's purpose really fast. Jamal smiled, knowing he'd found his way out.

"All the way with Calloway!" Jamal shouted as a battlecry, and flipped Winnie over onto her back. The amorous werewolf was surprised but pleasantly so, and lifted her ankles to her pointed ears to encourage him to stuff his cock back into her. She got all that and more. As soon as Jamal felt the tip of his long black prick prod Winnie's cervix, he brought the humming silver bullet-vibe down on her clit to finish her off.

Winnie's eyes bulged and her scream caught in her throat. The modest climax she had been building towards was instantly shattered into a dozen firecrackers of pure pleasure exploding in her brain one by one. Jamal piledrived his prick down into her, not letting up the pressure for even an instant, suspecting that he'd only have one shot at getting this right. His own release was coming up fast again too, spurred forward by the milking action of Winnie's multiple orgasms. Jamal rubbed the silver bullet in circles around Winnie's bulging clitoris, stimulating her far past her capacity and setting off a cascading series of orgasms. After the third or fourth Winnie's exhausted pussy began spurting off jets of liquid that arced back onto her and landed on her tits and face, dousing herself in an ongoing spray of her very first ejaculation. Her lover added his own spunk to the mix, dumping a second load of sperm into Winnie's spasming cunny then pulling out to fire the last couple of ropes into her matted fur.

"Huhhh, hhhwwow, h'okay…" Winnie panted, the heat finally lifted from her feverish brain. She looked up at Jamal's face, for the first time seeing him as more than a piece of meat. "Uhhm, this is awkward. You're from the military school down the road right?"

"Affirmative," Jamal answered. Now that he realized they didn't even know each other's names, he had to agree. This was super awkward. But maybe he could still salvage it. "So, uhh, can I buy you a milkshake sometime?"

Winnie gave him a goofy fang-toothed grin, the best she could manage while wearing his freshly deposited pearl necklace. "I've never really been on a date before. But sure… just remember to take it slow, okay? I don't kiss on the first date."

"You got it," Jamal laughed, wiped his cock off on the inside of Winnie's thigh and got up. "But just in case, I think I'll keep this handy," he held up the silver bullet vibe and clicked it off, "gotta come prepared for anything."


	3. First Interlude

"THAT'S what happened after I left?!" Tanis exclaimed, aghast that she had played even a small role in that debauchery. "I was upstairs playing checkers and you were forcing yourself onto some poor boy? Uhhg, I served him up like a doggie treat. I feel so dirty."

"Oh relax, wouldja? It's not like he didn't enjoy it. And like I said, he even took me out for ice cream later. You wanna hear dirty, I'll give ya dirty! Fer example, there was this other time when I got nabbed by a nearsighted dog-catcher and spent a night stuck in the dog pound. And they call it a 'pound' for a reason! Lemme tell ya girl-"

"Nope!" Tanis interrupted, clapping her hands to her head and stuffing bandaged into her ears. "Stop it! I don't want to hear about knots again!"

"Ah, yes Winnie dear, perhaps it'd be best to let someone else have a turn now?" Sibella stated a little more diplomatically. Elsa and Phanty both jockeyed for attention, waving their arms in the air and hooting, and even Tanis looked impatient to change topics.

"Fine..." Winnie groused, slumping back into the couch and giving up the spotlight. She took a long swig from the jug of home-brewed booze she held in her lap, thirsty after telling such an involved story. "But there's a reason why dogs are woman's best friend..."

"Diamonds," Sibella corrected her with a hint of condescension. "Diamonds are a girl's best friend. You're mixing up your aphorisms again." Winnie didn't quite seem to understand so Sibella just shook her head and waved it off. "Never mind, Winnie. Why don't we just start the next story now? I think we should listen to..."

"MMMMEEEEEEEEE!" Phantasma shrieked, rattling every window in the sorority house.

"...Phantasma, would you like to go next?" Sibella asked, blinking to keep from wincing.

"Oh, don't mind if I do! Hehahawhaha!" Phantasma settled back down onto the furniture, having shot up into the air during her outburst. "I've got a hilarious story for you all-"

"We're looking for 'sexy', not 'hilarious'," Winnie reminded her.

"...Oh, that too. It can be both!" Phantasma shot back, not bothered by the interruption. She was quite used to being corrected and reminded about things. Miss Grimwood used to say she'd forget her own head if it wasn't screwed on... and sometimes even then.

"Remember when I left the finishing school for a few months to go play my organ recitals cross country? Ohh, what an adventure, those were good times. Well, this happened during that. I'd been on the road for about a month, hehee, when the tour bus took a weekend pitstop at the Overlook Hotel. What a beautiful place, right up in the mountains! Absolutely breathtaking! If I had breath, I mean. Hah, hahaha!"

"They had a ballroom, a concert hall, even a hedge maze. After being cooped up on that bus for days on end, playing concert after concert, I finally had a weekend to cut loose! Maybe a little too loose. I call this story..."


	4. Chapter 2: Laughing in the Face of Death

**Chapter 2: Laughing in The Face of Death**

"Would madame care for another round?" asked the bartender, spotting Phantasma as she staggered over to the crowded bar of the "Golden Room" lounge. The room was packed, and not just because of Phantasma's impromptu performance on the room's grand piano. There was some sort of convention going on at the Hotel, and already busy staff had their hands full keeping up with the patrons' demand.

"Ain't ya gonna card me, Lloyd?" Phantasma asked rhetorically, and laughed.

She'd already had five shots so the damage was done anyway. Phantasma had started the evening with a "six feet under" someone had left at the piano as a tip, then followed that with a pair of "embalmer's delights". She was taking song requests for drinks after that, even though her fingering was getting sloppy. A "Great Old One" and the "icy scythe" that followed had finally convinced her to step away from the ivory keys for the evening and try her luck on the dance floor instead.

"Gimme something to put some pink back in my cheeks, hahhhHA!" Phantasma guffawed. She'd never been anything but blue her entire existence, seeing as she was a phantom rather than a proper ghost. She'd never been alive to begin with, not that she felt she was missing out on anything. Who needed to keep track of all that breathing, and pumping blood around your body, and that nasty business with the waste excreting? Not this phantom! Phantasma had her friends and she had her drinks and she had her music, and who needed more from an unlife than that?!

"Your playing was singularly exceptional, miss. I had quite a few patrons asking if you were available for a private party after you finished in the lounge."

"Huh? Was I talking out loud again?" Phantasma asked, punctuating the remark with a violent hiccup that released a gin-flavored bubble to float in the air over the bar. Lloyd the bartender didn't comment, merely continuing to stare at her from across the bar with professional indifference.

"Class act all the way, Lloyd. That's why you're the best in the business. (Hic!) So where was this private party at?"

"They left this, miss." Lloyd slid a business card across the polished oak, on the back of which written a room number. '732'. Phantasma studied it carefully, forcing her eyes to focus.

"Thanks, Lloyd!" Phantasma grinned, showing entirely too many teeth. But why shouldn't she be happy? This could be the big break that everyone was always talking about. That's what this concert tour was for, right? Play enough abandoned churches, dusty mausoleums, dingy cemeteries and lonely old mansions and eventually you get 'discovered'. This could be her one chance to impress some bigshot underworld producer!

If only she weren't so drunk!

By the time Phantasma had made her way through the sea of ghosts, specters, phantoms, wraiths and spirits socializing at the Overlook, the young musician had convinced herself that she'd been able to shake off the effects of the alcohol. She was young, she had a strong constitution. Stopping in the hallway outside the room, Phantasma found a mirror and double checked her appearance.

Her usual blue and white pompadour had been grown out and styled for the tour, curls of hair artfully spilling around her shoulders. Silver jewelry adorned her elegant neck and hung from her ears, accenting a touch of purple eyeshadow (she had Sibella to thank for that). The strapless dress showed a lot of back and all of her shoulders. Phantasma didn't think she had the body to pull it off, but her friends had supported her every step of the way. Now that she had several shots of courage in her, she finally agreed with them. Bony? No! her torso was *elegant*. Her contours sharply defined perhaps, but that's just the sort of classical Victorian beauty Phantasma was gifted with. So what if she wasn't rocking the D-cups like Sibella or Elsa? Phantasma preferred to see her breasts as "pert" or "perky". And besides, a good bra and a little padding in the front of her dress had worked wonders to present the illusion of cleavage.

"Okay Phantasma, you can do this," she told herself, psyching herself up. She crossed both her fingers, bit her bottom lip and whispered "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice," for luck. Then she knocked on the door.

"Hi!" Phantasma greeted in her cheeriest voice. The tall, grey-skinned giant that had opened the door remained unfazed. "Is this the private party? I'm the... entertainment?"

The doorman lurched aside, ushering Phantasma into the room. She crossed the threshold with some trepidation, double-checking that the number on the door matched '237' as she'd been instructed. Yep, this was definitely the place alright... but it wasn't at all what Phantasma had expected.

The dress code for the party appeared to be black leather, of the skin tight variety. Except where it wasn't. Random segments of pale flesh were left exposed through the fetishy gimp-suits, leaving a breast exposed here, a buttock there, a roll of flab with more piercings than a shower curtain hanging out in places that made even less sense. Phantasma knew she was staring, but she couldn't help it. Someone brushed past her and she nearly screamed from the brief contact with their clammy, sweaty flesh.

"Uhh..." Phantasma squeaked, searching desperately for a piano or organ to play. Anything to give her a sense of purpose for being in that room, before somebody came around and gave her a new function. But everywhere she looked, there were people in black leather skirts without tops, mesh tops without bottoms, and hooks piercing flesh. It was then that Phantasma noticed the other guests, strapped in to harnesses and bound against pillars, writhing in place while the black-leather types tended to them.

"Welcome," spoke a deep feminine voice, oddly distorted. Phantasma nearly swallowed her tongue in surprise. Thankfully she didn't (that would've been awkward) but did managed to turn and force a smile for her hostess. The first thing she noticed were the pins in the woman's neck holding the flaps of her vertically split throat in place, her vocal chords visibly vibrating like an excited vulva whenever she spoke. It was only a second later that she realized the woman was completely bald, but really that seemed like a secondary concern by that point. Phantasma gulped awkwardly, but her hostess remained nonplussed.

"You look tense. Can I offer you a refreshment?"

"Yes!" Phantasma jumped at the offer, grabbing a tumbler of dark green liquid off a platter the hostess gestured towards. So much for sobriety. She gulped it down, the pleasant apple flavor bringing some much needed calm to her jittery nerves.

"This way please," her hostess gestured, leading Phantasma deeper through the maze of twisted pain and pleasure. Phanty had met ghosts who still carried the wounds of their deaths with them before, like an axe protruding from their chest or a noose still dangling from their neck. But she'd never before seen anything so *deliberately* self-inflicted. Or made to be so blatantly sexual.

"one more for the road," Phantasma giggled, throwing another drink down the hatch. Weird fashion aside, these people at least had excellent taste in liquor. And it was doing the trick, too. The first had calmed her, the second loosened Phantasma up enough that her usual bubbly personality was coming out again. She *wanted* to play music for these people. She wanted to sing! She was gonna be a star!

"What a wild party!" Phantasma said aloud, drifting into the air and floating through the room rather than walking. The hostess paid her no attention, as long as she was generally following along behind her.

Phantasma drifted over to one of the spirits bound tightly to a bed. She goggled openly at the girl, probably younger than herself even, thrashing about and howling under the expert treatment of the fetishists. The girl came down from her insensate state just long enough to be annoyed at Phantasma eyeballing her, and snarled. "Your mother sucks cocks in HELL!"

"Naw, _my_ _mother_ sucks cocks in Rhode Island. You must be thinking of someone else." Phantasma snickered back at her, impervious to her meager attempt at an insult. She felt a tug at her ankle and noticed the hostess had plucked her from the air and was pulling her along like an errant helium balloon. "Oops, gotta go," Phantasma waved goodbye to her new friend, "I've got a recital to give! (Hic!) HeeehahahohoHA!"

"The entertainment has arrived," the hostess announced her as they stepped into a side room a little less crowded than the first. Phantasma managed enough clarity of mind to realize that the man waiting for her here was the guy in charge and the one she needed to impress, so she stifled her laughter and planted her feet on the ground. At least until she got a look at him.

He was tall and equally as bald as the women, but his entire scalp and even most of his face was strewn with inch-long spikes that had been systematically inserted into his flesh. It would have been impressive if it wasn't the most ridiculous thing Phantasma had ever seen. She clapped both hands over her mouth to keep from bursting out into a laughing fit on the spot.

"So. You are here to... play," the pin-riddled man said in a flat monotone. Phantasma nodded, not yet daring to remove her hands from her lips. "How wonderful. I so look forward to hearing the sounds you shall produce."

Not seeing a piano or other musical instrument set up, Phantasma started to wonder just what he was expecting her to do.

That's when the Pin-head gentleman handed Phantasma a curious little music box of polished gold and brass. She didn't want to admit that she'd never learned how to play one of these before, but he must have sensed her hesitation. With a slight incline of his head he seemed to say, "give it your best try."

"Okay, I'll give it a shot," Phantasma shrugged, her drink-numbed fingers fumbling over the surface of the puzzling box. She stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth (that always seemed to help when concentration was required), knitted her brow and prodded every little catch that her fingers could find.

"Uh... Hmm... Maybe? Nope..."

She was beginning to think this little box wasn't for making music at all!

"Aha! (Hic) Got it!" Phantasma cried out in triumph. The music box unfolded itself in her hand, revealing such intricate inner workings that she didn't even notice the room growing dark and the exits disappearing. Experimentally she brought the blossomed puzzle box to her mouth and attempted to blow into it, and gave a disappointed frown when it failed to produce a sound.

"Hey Pinhead, (hic!) I think you need to tune this thing- woulfff!" No sooner had she looked up than Phantasma found herself beset by chains that literally grew from the murky corners of the room-turned-dungeon. Suspended and bound in mid-air, her limbs stretched out into an "X", Phantasma realized she was caught like a fly in a spider's web.

"I like rattling chains as much as the next phantom, (hic!) but this isn't really giving me much room to perform." The pin-faced man said nothing, regarding her with a cool indifference. He lifted a wicked looking hook in his hand, touching its smooth curve against her cheek almost reverently.

"W-what's the big idea there chief?"

*RRRIIIIIIP!*

All at once the hook sliced down through Phantasma's expensive dress, tearing it in two. It caught her bra too, and Phantasma's modest bosom was suddenly freed. It was a sobering moment. The chains slithered across Phantasma's flesh, pulling the shreds of ghostly fabric away from her and leaving her in nothing but her white boots and bikini briefs. Phantasma was not the curviest girl, a bit of a twig really, but left to dangle there in all her glory she was grateful she was wearing one of her more flattering pairs of Phanties.

"Sheesh, you could at least buy me dinner first!" Phantasma said, mildly annoyed. "Look, I get it. This is showbiz, I gotta show a little skin, maybe take a tumble on the (hic!) casting couch. But don't you even wanna hear me sing?"

"My dear, tonight you will make such sounds the like of which no device is fit to record," Pinhead deadpanned, fixing her with a menacing glare as the hooks inched towards her smooth blue flesh once more.

"Just as long as they go platinum, haheheheha!"

"I don't think she fully grasps the gravity of the situation," the bald hostess remarked to her pin-headed companion.

"I shall remedy that," he spoke back, raising the hook to slash at their captive's belly. His arm swung down, the deadly metal hook making a wide arc before impacting Phantasma's ethereal body.

"HAHAHA!"

"Ssppbbttth-S-sorry, but that REALLY tickles!" Phantasma laughed, as the meathook poked around through her sensitive ribs. As sharp as it was, her otherworldly flesh simply wasn't capable of being cut. Pinhead tried again, with similar results. With each stab Phantasma's skin stretched and warped like blueberry gelatin before snapping back in place unharmed, eliciting a fresh peal of laughter.

"You did remember to sharpen our instruments, did you not?" Pinhead asked his second in command, to which the hostess gave a hurried, fearful nod. He turned back to the cackling, nearly nude Phantasma with a weary sigh. "We may need to take more drastic measures."

"H-hey, HAHAHAHA, c-cut that out, you scamps!" Phantasma scolded the living chains that continued to torment her middle with unsuccessful swipes at her nubile form. Each slash was painless but made Phantasma's ribs vibrate with laughter, her pert breasts jiggling with mirth. All this attention had made her nipples perk up as well, which the demonic chains didn't fail to notice. But the hooks were no better suited for piercing her nipples, succeeding only in pinching and pulling Phantasma's ice-blue tips to full stiffness.

"Fresh!" Phantasma giggled, then hiccuped another gin-bubble into the air.

That such a fragile, delicate thing could exist in their presence seemed to drive the chains mad. They thrashed about, flailing against the impervious form of the phantom girl. Pinhead empathized. "None of my instruments have been able to penetrate her flesh..." That sparked a thought. If he could not tear a hole into the girl, then he would use one she already had. He turned to the hostess.

"Bring me... the incubus."

Pinhead approached the squirming phantom girl anew, grabbing hold of her lithe blue legs as they kicked spastically in the air. Her boots had long since fallen off her feet, leaving her bare feet vulnerable to the chains' tickling torture. Phantasma continued to writhe and cackle, and he took a moment to marvel in her form. It had been many, many years since he had last held such a pure, untouched canvas. It held a beauty that appealed to him, if only in the potential it represented. Oh, the things he would do to her...

"Why dontcha slip these off and see the main attraction?" Phantasma suggested, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively and looking pointedly at her panties.

The clingy material of her bikini briefs slid down Phantasma's narrow hips, the delicate fabric moist with sweat. Her lovely labial lips were revealed, smooth and naturally hairless, parted just enough that her inner lips of deeper blue protruded slightly, teasingly. Her hips bucked, thrusting her pelvis forward, eager for more contact.

"C'mon! (hic) Show me what you got, big guy!" Phantasma challenged, her sex wet and ready. "I showed you mine, now you gotta show me yours! That's the rules. My friend Sibella told me so."

"I will show you entirely new worlds, girl." Pinhead snapped his fingers and the slithering chains coiled around Phantasma's legs, locking her thighs open in a spread eagle pose. More hooks appeared, and went straight for her waiting pussy.

"Oh, having a good look are we?" Phantasma laughed, her malleable flesh still invulnerable to the pain a human girl would have felt having her vaginal lips forcibly stretched apart. "EeeeeheheheHAHA! This had better get me the centerfold spread, haha!"

Despite her flippant attitude, Phantasma's azure-toned inner flesh was dripping ectoplasmic excitement onto the floor. She could scarcely wait for what was coming next.

"The incubus," announced the hostess, returning bearing a frightening phallic artifact of inhuman proportions. In proportions it was a closer match to a horse's member than a human's, in manner it looked closer to a medieval weapon crafted from the fever dreams of Spanish Inquisitors. Phantasma's eyes lit up.

"Gimme!" she grinned, her pussy squelching wetly in anticipation.

"...you're really taking all the fun out of this," Pinhead complained dryly.

"Awww, don't be like that nailface!" Phantasma said sweetly. She twisted around in her chains, turning her back to her captor and presenting her cool blue rump to him, demonstrating definitively that she could escape her bonds any time she truly wanted to.

"C'mon, show a girl a good time!" Phantasma hooted drunkenly, shaking her cool blue butt with back arched. Grabbing a pair of the living chains she forcibly clipped them onto her eager nipples, stretching her chest out to equally inhuman proportions. "You too, fellas. Just cause I don't have huge gazoongas doesn't mean a girl doesn't appreciate a little nipple play!"

Pinhead cast a dismayed look at his female counterpart, who had only a helpless shrug for him in reply. He took a deep breath, steeling his resolve, and readied his implement of torture. It was his duty to see this through to the end, come Hell or high water. "Prepare yourself, waif," He said, his slate-cold voice lacking much of it's usual menace. "I'm going to tear your- te- TEAR YOUR SOUL APART!"

"Yeah yeah, I'll (hic) believe it when I see it!" Phantasma complained, planting her hands against the opposite wall and waiting impatiently for the promised penetration. "Quit yer yappin and get it IN there!"

Red-faced and furious, Pinhead drove the monstrous phallus into Phantasma's receptive quim with the force of a charging rhinoceros. It got about halfway in before Phantasma's delighted shriek made Pinhead, and everyone else, stop what they were doing and clutch their ears in pain.

"-EEEEEEEEAAAAaaaaahhhhh~ hey, why'd ya stop?" Phantasma complained.

"Child, WHAT was that NOISE?!"

"Oh, yeah, heheheh, I can be kinda loud in bed. Sorry. Heheeee!" Phantasma giggled like a maniac for a moment longer, her body vibrating with mirth that her tormentors didn't appreciate. Thankfully the incubus' barbed exterior kept it from being dislodged from Phantasma's depths, instead merely flopping about between her thighs like a demented tentacle. "Ahhhh, okay, I'm getting bored again. You gonna 'finish me off' or what? C'mon Pinhead, 'nail' me! Aaahhahahahaha!"

The dark lord of the labyrinth wiped a sheen of sweat from his brow, suppressing a growl of deepest frustration from escaping his throat.

"Deeper! Heeheehee-HAHAHA!" Phantasma cheered, urging more of the evil pillar into her cunt. Something was building within her. A delirium brought on by the dizzying alcohol, the tickling hooks tugging at her skin, the delicious pleasure of being stretched from the inside out by that monumental device between her legs. At some point it hummed to a life of it's own, vibrating and whirring as hidden gears and clockwork set the teeth of the thing churning up Phantasma's insides. Phantasma's head was spinning (at times, quite literally), her whole body tingling. She was as well acquainted with orgasms as any modern woman should be, but what was building now was something wholly DIFFERENT.

"Aha, hah, Aaaaah! Ha ha ha! Ahhhhh, yes, YES MORE PLEASE!" Phantasma screeched. The throat-slashed hostess winced at the distasteful sounds of mounting *pleasure*. "Oh wow, m-my PUSSY! Aheeheheeehehee! It's spinning and whirling and- and its'- aaahhhh YEAH!"

"Break, damn you! By Leviathan, you will break!" Pinhead swore, shoving the infernal device so deeply into Phantasma's vagina that her slender belly was stretched out in a rough outline of the phallus within. His ears throbbed with the sounds of her echoing laughter, but he would see this task completed. And then...

"It is done," Pinhead announced, defeated. The awe-inspiring mass of the Incubus was fully lodged inside the spectral schoolgirl. For the first time, Phantasma's delight vanished.

"What? No! There's gotta be more, there's just gotta be!"

Checking between her thighs Phanty confirmed the awful truth. The base of the artifact protruded past her lips by a mere fraction of an inch. That tantalizing, dizzying sensation she was chasing remained just out of reach.

"You are free to go," Pinhead admitted with shame evident on his face.

"Like Hell I am!" Phantasma snapped back. Her eyes were wild and unfocused. She slipped easily out of the grip of the chains, marching (well, waddling) straight for her captor.

"What are you- offff!"

Phantasma shoved the immortal torture-lord to the ground, straddled his hips, and planted her ass firmly against his pelvis. That did the trick; the grotesque metal prong inside her was wedged a centimeter deeper, and Phantasma edged equally closer to her goal.

"Grab my titties!" she demanded, and Pinhead was quite surprised to find himself palming her baby-soft B-cups. "Harder! twist 'em off if you can!"

"Haha, yeah! That's it! Now you're getting it!" Phantasma laughed convulsively. Her hips slammed down against her former dominator, using his pelvic bone as a hammer to nail the hellish dildo home into her womb. The others watching gasped at the spectacle of it, and even worse that it seemed to be *working*.

"Yes, yes, yyyyYYYYEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH~!"

Phantasma's swollen, slippery labia closed up around the incubus, at last swallowing it whole into her tunnel. Her moment had finally arrived. And with it she kissed Pinhead right on the lips, drew back, and LAUGHED.

The ground shook. The walls bled. Every piece of glass present shattered in musical harmony. A flood of ectoplasm gushed out across Pinhead's leather-clad chest, and his female companion suffered a spontaneous nosebleed. Phantasma's laughter can still be heard faintly echoing through the halls of the Overlook hotel to this day.

"My word, miss, are you quite all right?" Lloyd the ghostly bartender asked with concern.

Phantasma had left the Gold Room lounge the picture of wraithly elegance. The young woman who walked back down an hour and a half later was wrapped tightly in black latex too crass for the most brazen of streetwalkers. And what's more, she looked like death warmed over.

"Yeah, Lloyd, I jus'... huh. Wow. I think I'm all laughed out, y'know? Had a helluva time up there." Phantasma carefully made her way up to the bar and took a seat, sitting down unusually gently. "Come to think of it, I'm not entirely sure I even went to the right party."

"Can I get you anything? A little hair of the dog perhaps?" Lloyd asked, trying to be helpful. The teenage phantom was looking a little greener than her usual blue hue.

"Nah," she said weakly. "In fact... I'm really not feeling so hot. In fact... in fact I... oouhh, hhhlllpph!"

Before the bartender could scramble to grab a bucket or rush his patron into the ladies' room, Phantasma heaved directly onto the bar.

But rather than a mess of half-digested liquor, up came four inches of an obscene metal cock protruding from Phantasma's gullet. She coughed and the thing dropped onto the pristine bartop with a CLANK, laying there amidst a small pool of Phantasma's saliva. Lloyd looked at it, up to Phantasma's much relieved face, and back down at it again.

"Wild party," Phantasma gulped out, and collapsed forward onto the bar. Lloyd grabbed a rag and got to work cleaning up.

"They don't pay me enough for this shit..."


	5. Second Interlude

"When I finally woke up again I had missed my tour bus. But luckily I had pocketed that little gold music box at some point during all the craziness, so I took it to the nearest pawn shop. I made enough to get train tickets to the next city on the tour, plus THREE new dresses to replace the one that I lost, plus the kinky latex number I swiped. Eehah, haha, HAHOOhoohoo! So it all worked out!"

"Black latex? How tacky," Sibella thought aloud, and went to sip at her glass of wine before thinking better of it. "Slimming though it may be, you couldn't ask for a more cliche wardrobe choice. I much prefer deep, rich tones of purple and blood red."

"You wanna go shopping soon Sibella?" Winnie asked, "Black Friday's coming up, and Phanty's story reminded me that I need to pick up a new flea collar. I'm thinking something in blue..."

"Hey wait, we ain't stopping already are we?" Tanis asked, sounding much more enthusiastic about their Halloween storytelling than she did before. "I mean... Sibella and Elsa haven't had their turns yet."

"Hey Sibster, I think she likes it!" Elsa grinned at her vampire friend. "Awwright squirt, I'll step up to bat next. And my story happened right in this very house!"

"So remember how I moved out here ta fix dis old dump up, the summer before freshman year? Well I finished a bit early, and spent the last few weeks of August working on a little side-project for frosh week... It was just me living here at the time, along with the exchange student I was subletting a room to. Ah Inga, best lab assistant I ever had..."


	6. Chapter 3: Futastein

**Chapter 3: The Daughter of Frankenstein's Monster's Monster**

Inga Holderstadt hurried home through the rainy night, carefully cradling a delicate and irreplaceable package in her arms. The Frankenteen sorority house loomed up on the hill ahead of her, ancient and foreboding as an open crypt.

Of course, Inga knew it was newly renovated on the inside. Her landlady, the brilliant Baroness Frankenteen had left the exterior functional but still quite an eyesore for the sake of "ambiance". That's probably why she was lucky enough to find such a cheap place to stay. For a poor Bavarian nursing student like herself, it had been a godsend. Even the odd and sometimes less-than-legal errands she was sent on seemed a small price to pay. And besides, Elsa had the brain of a genius! Or at least part of one... it had been sliced up and crammed into her skull to share space with her other brain, but surely that would still guarantee Inga an "A+" on her undergraduate work, right?

"Inga! Come inside and get to the lab, we haven't time to waste!" Elsa boomed, greeting her at the door and rushing her in out of the storm. Elsa was wearing her lab jacket and tinted goggles, heavy rubber gloves and a wide grin. Tonight their hard work would bear fruit!

Downstairs in Elsa's laboratory-slash bedroom, Inga shed her rain soaked coat and brought forth her package swaddled in layers of white linen wrappings. Elsa waited patiently, but as the bandages were peeled back and her prize was revealed, an excited smile split her lips.

"It's... beautiful!" Elsa gushed, admiring the nine-inch human penis that Inga held in her hand. More accurately it was the best parts of two or three penises expertly stitched together to make one SUPERIOR cock, the ultimate specimen of male sexual endowment. Elsa took it into her arms like a newborn baby, coddling it and cooing at it. "Inga, you've outdone yourself! What a monster!"

"I selected only the very best parts, mistress!" Inga nodded, eager to please. "Are the other components of the experiment in place?"

Elsa spun to face her, yanking open her lab coat and revealing her nude body beneath. The baroness's body was a patchwork creation as well, with stitching stretching across her torso and limbs like a hand-made doll. What nature could never have assembled on its own, science had perfected. Elsa had the figure of a nordic supermodel, leggy and tall, with just a little extra muscle packed on to operate her long limbs. Her toned abs and square shoulders betrayed her status as one of the school's upcoming varsity stars, but few would notice that in the face of Elsa's gigantic volleyball-sized breasts. It was truly a marvel of engineering that they were able to remain aloft with only a green demi-cup bra to support them. Inga couldn't help but linger on them in awe, even as Elsa gestured to her bare, recently shaved crotch.

"Behold!" Elsa said, spreading her muscular thighs in a flourish. While she'd done an excellent job with her razor, the sight of her thick-lipped vulva wasn't really all that impressive. But they had plans to change that.

While Inga reviewed the surgical logs and checked the readouts on the diodes, Elsa climbed up onto the surgical table that served as her bed and inserted her feet into the stirrups on either side. She looked like she was preparing to give birth. And in a way, perhaps she was. Elsa was quick to get to work, not wanting to waste the opportunity that mother nature had given them. But some small part of Inga still had reservations.

"What if this backfires? I mean, your uterus may never be the same again..."

"Scalpel," Elsa ordered, and her assistant handed her the blade she requested. "I can always swap it out for a new one. Women have hysterectomies all the time... the medical waste plant is practically _giving_ wombs away!"

"But what will all that testosterone in your system do to your brains? We might have to replace all your blood when this is over!"

"Bolt-gun," Elsa called, and Inga slapped the tool into her open palm.

"Wouldja quit worrying already? College is when girls become women, and part'a that is doing some sexual experimentin'," Elsa explained while she worked away at reassembling her genitals. "So's I'm experimentin'! Simple as that!"

"I think 'simple' was off the table when we installed those prostate glands," Inga observed dryly. "How're those holding up?"

"Like a dream! All that boyspunk is being rerouted through the fallopians while my ovaries take their vacation behind my liver." Elsa put down her pliers long enough to pat the small bulge in her belly just above her mons. "I figure I've got about a liter and a half in the tank. When I finally have my first money shot, I'm gonna go off like a cannon!"

"Baroness, the electrodynamostat is reading a peak charge!" Inga interrupted as the laboratory's sensors went wild. "Are you ready? Now is our chance!"

"Yes!" Elsa affirmed, rushing to lock her new male member in place. It sunk into her flesh just above her vulva, and with a few quick _whirrrs_ of her power tools Elsa had fastened it securely. Or at least as tightly as ANY of her body parts were.

"Throw da switch, Inga!" Elsa ordered, settling back onto the bed and allowing the mechanisms to raise her into the air. Outside the sorority house thunder crashed, rattling the building's windows. Electrical current shot through the building's lightning rods and down into the lab's instruments, and the tingle of the charge in the air made Elsa's nipples stiffen up. Nothing like a few thousand amps of juice from nature herself to get a girl's motor revved up.

"T-t-th-th-aaa-at's e-e-e-enou-ough-ough!" Elsa commanded from her place on the surgical table, extended high into the air and up over the house's rooftop. "R-r-re-retra-act the pla-aat-atform!"

Inga obediently followed her mistress's command, and with a great strained clanking the machinery retracted back into the house, the open roof closing up behind it.

Lowered to ground level once more, Elsa lay there as greasy grey smoke rose from her body. Inga rushed over with a damp cloth to pat her down, particularly mindful of her singed hair. "Your hair caught fire again mistress! You really must be more mindful to use flame-retardant hairsprays."

"Yes yes, fire bad," Elsa nodded absently. Her attention was presently focused intently on the new appendage that lay limply across her lap. Had it worked? or was the experiment a failure?

"Inga, come here and take off your top!"

"What?" Inga sputtered, caught off guard. "Elsa, I appreciate the cheap rent and free beer but-"

"Darn it, Inga, I don't want to sleep with you! I just need to look at your tits... for SCIENCE!"

"Oh, I suppose that's alright then," Elsa's lab assistant shrugged, and unbuttoned her blouse. Once it was off she unfastened the clasp of her bra and let it fall free, her plump and rosy knockers looking positively maternal on her youthful chest. Elsa stared, trying to find some lesbian instinct buried deep in her subconscious. Surely **some** part of her mishmash of body parts was homosexual. She licked her lips, and tugged at her own rock-hard nipples while admiring her assistant's pink teats.

Then, she felt a stirring in her loins.

"Inga, look...!"

Elsa's new cock twitched, and began to swell. With each pump of her dual hearts, Elsa's manhood rose up towards erection.

"It's alive, Inga... IT'S ALIVE!"

************************

"Frosh week!" Elsa Frankenteen declared, spreading her arms wide over her head as she took in the enormity of chaos that the college campus had become. Everywhere new young students were settling in and being seen off by teary-eyed parents, clubs and student societies were campaigning to recruit new members, and of course a multitude of parties held dominion all over the quad. "It's the perfect setting for my experiment. Make no mistake Inga; one of these lucky co-ed girls is going to be my first lesbian experience."

"And then, mistress?"

"I dunno. Probably hold hands in public a bunch to make our parents uncomfortable, then get bored and dump her for some guy. But it's more about the journey than the destination, right?"

"Of course, mistress."

Elsa grinned and slapped Inga on the back, hard enough that the poor lab assistant toppled over into the grass. She rebounded quickly though, following after the Frankenteen about to have her way with the student body. It was a methodical, scientific approach that Elsa had devised. Brilliantly efficient. They made their way to the school's LGBT community and signed up for the Pride Mixer, making an obvious show of being a gay couple. They pinned their free rainbow buttons on each other's sweaters, making kissy faces at each other all the while. Elsa grabbed the smaller girl's backside and pulled her in for a peck on the cheek, and Inga reciprocated by grinding against Elsa's new bulge. Everything they could do to sell the idea that they were a happy pair of lesbians.

But by the time they got to that evening's party, phase two of the plan went into motion.

"Do you see any you like, mistress?" Inga whispered under her breath. She didn't need to bother, the pounding stereo and excited chatter of the party easily masked their conversation.

"I dunno Inga," Elsa replied, checking out the various options before her. "These girls aren't at all what I was expecting."

Most of the room was filled with stocky, tattooed girls with short cropped hair and small breasts. Elsa's dick remained utterly lifeless, and Elsa didn't blame it. These lesbians didn't look anything like they did in the movies. Was it possible that the pornography industry had LIED to her?

Then, a vision walked into the room. Red hair and red lips, long eyelashes that fluttered like insect wings when she stopped to talk, a body like a pin-up girl painted on the side of a World War Two bomber plane. Elsa felt her cock lurch to life, and knew it was time to set her plan into motion.

"What, how dare you!" Elsa shouted, shoving Inga away from her even as she passed her assistant a sly wink.

"...uh, I... I just can't take it anymore Elsa! You're just too much for one woman to handle!" Inga shot back, doing her best to sound angry. "Sure, maybe you do have an amazing rack, and maybe you do make me cum more often than anyone I've ever known. But what good is an amazing tongue and talented fingers if every time I turn my back, some other girl is trying to get into your panties?"

"I can't help that, Inga!" Elsa cried melodramatically. "I thought you loved me!"

"I did love you Elsa, but I can't any more. Every night with you leaves me exhausted! Deeply satisfied, but exhausted! We're through!"

And with that, Inga stormed out of the party leaving a wake of stunned and attentive guests looking in Elsa's direction. But the one that mattered was the red-head. Elsa pouted in her direction and scrunched up her tear ducts as hard as she could.

"Hey, I saw what just happened..." said the pretty redhead, touching Elsa gently on the shoulder. "You look like you could use a friend. Or maybe a shoulder to cry on? I'm Anna."

"Hi Anna, I'm Elsa Frankenteen," she replied, wiping back her crocodile tears.

"I gotta say Elsa, you probably shouldn't be alone tonight. Not after a nasty breakup like that. Why don't you join me and my friends for some drinks in a little bit?"

Elsa followed Anna back to her dorm room, which was already host to a small gathering of college girls, presumably also members of the LGBT crowd. They were watching a Margaret Cho special while a Pussy Riot album played in the background, after all. As Anna handled the greetings and introductions, Elsa had a few seconds to send a text to her erstwhile wingwoman that read simply, "Inga: I'm in!"

The next couple of hours were... actually pretty fun. It was like they were just a bunch of normal girls, and apart from a couple of flirty jokes about being a "tall drink of water", Elsa felt just like she was hanging out with her gals back at Grimwood. She eventually grew so comfortable that she was caught quite off-guard when Anna slipped an arm around her waist and cuddled up against her breast. Elsa's hearts fluttered at the simple display of tenderness. Was this the signal? Were they supposed to start lezzing out now? Elsa wished she had spent more time researching the subject. She suddenly realized she didn't know what to do! Should she hold her, should she lean in for a kiss? This was a lot easier when she'd been able to just let her date make the moves, and Elsa's only responsibility was deciding when to say "no", if at all.

But then, when she was lost and desperate for answers, guidance came to Elsa from deep inside... deep inside her skirt, that was.

A new driving force told her to compliment Anna, to whisper something vague but undeniably sexual into her ear. Touching one of her big fingers to Anna's chin, Elsa lowered her eyelids and asked in a hush, "Hey cutie pie, can we get someplace more private?"

Anna smiled, and Elsa's left heart skipped a beat. Instead of answering she drew their lips together and sealed them in a kiss. Elsa was taken aback. Where did this girl get such soft, plump lips? And where could Elsa pick up a pair?

One kiss lead to the next, then to a makeout session that began heated, moved on to hungry and ended at sloppy. the other girls politely ignored them or cast sidelong, perhaps jealous glances their way. That was until Anna allowed one of Elsa's overly large hands to fall upon her delicate breast and Elsa released a grateful moan.

"Get a room, you two!" said one of the other girls, and the rest laughed. Elsa and Anna both blushed but neither could deny that it was a good idea. Anna made an awkward apology for them as they rose from their seats, which was helpful because Elsa was rather busy trying to hide her erection. Was there some sort of trick that boys used for these situations? She didn't want to get it caught in a door or anything. While she struggled with that issue Anna took her hand and led her off towards her bedroom, and someone called "Stay safe!" after them.

Finally, Elsa was alone with her soon to be lesbian lover. Her chest thundered and her cock throbbed against her belly, her meager cotton panties failing to contain her eager python's expanding size. This was really going to happen! Elsa took a deep breath, calming herself, while Anna took a moment to pick up a few bits of stray laundry and light a few scented candles. This was normal, Elsa reminded herself, this was just a test to see what it was like with another girl. This didn't mean anything. She could still like boys in the morning.

"Anna, there's something you oughta know about me..." Elsa began, her mouth suddenly dry. "I'm not like other girls you've met."

"Hey, relax," Anna smiled, her teeth reflecting little slivers of orange candlelight. "I know all about it. You're part of the Frankenstein legacy. There was a newsletter that went around when Grimswood applied to the Greek Council for their sorority status. Some of the less enlightened students have been putting sprigs of wolfsbane and cloves of garlic in the frosh kits."

"Oh, I didn't mean-"

"Not me though! I mean... I honestly think it's kinda hot..." Anna purred, closing the distance between them and catching Elsa's hand in hers. She held it in her soft little palms, stroked it against her cheek, and planted a delicate kiss on the back of Elsa's nuckles. "I've always had a thing for butch girls, but you, you're... just look at these! You could snap me in half if you wanted. It wouldn't even be hard. Not that I think you would! I'm not racist against... uhh, Frankensteins. Undead. Living impaired? Oh shoot, I'm making myself look ignorant aren't I?"

Elsa wasn't sure if she was or not, but if she was then Elsa didn't know what to say to set her straight. Being a monster was just a fact of life for her and her friends at Grimwood, and no politically-correct label was going to change that.

"The point is... I trust you Elsa," Anna breathed, voice thick with desire. Idle thoughts fled Elsa's brain as she took Anna into her arms. Their lips found each others' in the darkness, though Elsa had to stoop to properly hold her lover. Soon their hands were fumbling at each others clothing, stripping each other down. Buttons popped off Anna's shirt when Elsa tore it off her, but the smaller girl loved it. Her bra followed, tossed to the floor in a growing pile of discarded clothing. When Elsa's own globes were freed their passion halted just long enough for Anna to comment, "...Wow. Those are spectacular."

"Thanks, I get that a lot," Elsa beamed with pride. Best. Birthday present. Ever.

This girl was gorgeous, and every item of clothing lost just made Elsa's desire for her grow stronger. She had a swimmer's body, sleek and sprinkled with freckles across her chest, with a delightfully rounded rear. When Anna slid her lacy pink panties down her legs and stood completely bare Elsa's voice caught in her throat. Her cock had swelled to a girthy erection inside her ankle-length skirt but she didn't even care about hiding it anymore. Quite the contrary: Elsa felt an irresistible urge for it to be *free*. But she didn't get the chance. Anna closed the gap between them and kissed hungrily at Elsa's collarbone, playfully licking her way to her neck-bolts and nuzzling them with her button nose.

She took Elsa's hand in hers and sucked sensually on the end of her middle finger, wetting it with warm saliva. "I want to feel you inside me Elsa."

Elsa was backed against the wall, with no escape in sight. Anna drew her hand down, pushing Elsa's finger through her auburn pubic fuzz and between the hot folds of her feminine crease.

"Aahh!" she gasped, her whines of pleasure encouraging Elsa to be bolder. Elsa had always had big, clumsy fingers (she sometimes suspected her hands had come from a boy, actually) but Anna seemed to be enjoying them now. Just two of her thick fingers were all that would fit inside her, while Elsa's thumb batted around Anna's slick, swollen clitoris. Every little shudder that went through Anna's slippery folds was reflected in Elsa's own mounting excitement. She was so caught up in the activity that she didn't notice Anna's own hands making a play for Elsa's crotch.

"What's that...?!" Anna froze. Elsa gulped anxiously.

"I tried to tell you," Elsa apologized, even as she shuffled out of her loose fitting skirt and let it drop to the floor. Her panties remained in place but all they did was conceal her feminine sex, Elsa's masculine anatomy was already bulging out well above the waistband of her underwear, towering above her hips like a throbbing meaty obelisk.

"You're a guy...?!" Anna gasped in disbelief.

"No, no! not all of me anyway," Elsa protested, dropping her panties and spinning around to show Anna her ass. Spreading her cheeks apart with one hand and giving Anna a peek at her freshly shaved slot. "See? I'm mostly a girl! We can still be lesbians together!"

"I... I don't know Elsa." Anna's eyes roamed Elsa's patchwork body, entranced by her hips and ass and magnificent breasts but wary of the nine inches of raging monster cock. "That's one hell of a _schvahnstucker_!"

"My assistant does good work..." Elsa nodded, equally in awe of her endowment. "But don't be scared, I'll be as gentle as a gorilla petting a kitten!"

"Anna, I..." Elsa pleaded, stepping forward to take her into her long, strong arms. "I didn't realize how badly I needed this. We can't stop now, please!"

She followed Anna's gaze to the end of her erection, already dribbling pre-cum.

"...Don't be afraid of my monster."

"So it's like a... strap on?" Anna clarified, even as Elsa's advance had backed her up against her bed. "I guess I could deal with that."

"More like a bolt-on," Elsa corrected, then realized she didn't really care so long as Anna let her climb into bed with her. "So we can...?"

At the first nod of her head, Elsa swan-dived between the sheets, slamming the entire bed frame with her weight. In the common room next door the other girls exchanged a look and laughed at the sound of their dorm-mate about to be rocked like a hurricane.

"Oooff! You brute!" Anna groaned as she was seized by the thighs and spread like a turkey ready to be stuffed. Elsa took her rod in hand, aimed it at Anna's waiting quim, and plunged ahead into the unknown. Each inch that disappeared between Anna's lower lips brought her voice up an octave further, until Elsa had buried all nine inches of her creation inside her partner's snatch. At that point Elsa's bellow joined Anna's high-pitched scream in rapturous two-part harmony.

"Oh sweet mystery of life!" Elsa screamed. Her uterus, swollen with male essence, was already beginning to churn. "This... is AMAZING!"

"Woah!" Anna yelped as Elsa's hips began to thrust. After a few short bounces on the mattress "thrusting" became too soft a word to describe the lovemaking of Elsa Frankenteen; "pounding" or "hammering" was more appropriate a phrase. "Ooh! Ahh! Wooo! Baby! Yeah! Oh, Gawd!"

Blue sparks began spitting from Elsa's bolts as electric jolts of pleasure raced up and down her patchwork of nerves. She sucked in a deep breath, her diaphragm rumbling and tensing. Something... bone-shaking was nearly upon them.

"I can't control it! I'M GONNA CUM!"

Anna may have heard her or she may have not, but either way the savage assault her pussy was taking left her too replete in pleasure to raise a protest. Elsa's uterus lurched out a contraction and sent a week's worth of accumulated semen rocketing out through her cock.

"Rrrraaaahhhr!" Elsa snarled, holding Anna's hips in both huge hands. The first gush of cum flooded her insides, the backwashed and soaked her crotch in Elsa's spunk. Realizing that she may well be witnessing scientific history in the making, Elsa frantically withdrew from her lover's tunnel and blasted the next ropey spurt across Anna's creamy white skin, dousing her from navel to nose.

Elsa blinked, clearing her vision and gazing down at Anna's gaping pussy and formerly pristine beauty despoiled. Anna's head lolled to the side, delirious from the experience. Was this really what she wanted? Was the lesbian community ready for such a force as Elsa?

"_What has science done?!_"

But it was too late to turn back now. Elsa's cock had had it's first taste of pussy... and it wanted more! "It hungers... **for blondes**!"

Staggering from the bed, arms outstretched as she groped about half-blind through the dimly lit room Elsa headed for the door, then crashed right through it.

"Roaaagghr!" she cried, splintering the bedroom door apart with a single swing. Thankfully her fist found the door before her erection did; she was quite confident that her cock could have knocked down the door too, but Elsa wasn't eager to pick up splinters there.

The group of lesbian dorm-mates screamed as the naked and erect Futa-stein lumbered out before them, half crazed with lust. A first-year psychology student might have theorized that it was their worst fear made manifest: a huge, invulnerable cock aimed straight at them.

"Run, you fools!" Elsa warned them frantically, even while using both hands to grip the base of her shaft in a stranglehold. "The creature is unstoppable!"

The dorm building emptied amidst a chaos of screaming and shrieking co-eds. Elsa followed behind them, stomping across campus in an awkward goose-step. Anyone too slow or drunk to get out of her way was subjected to the same treatment as Anna. Only a couple took exception to it.

A trail of stretched out and cum-soaked freshmen marked Elsa's path across the campus, which really wasn't all that different from the end of most frosh weeks. But Elsa had to put an end to this rampage, and so she streaked back to her sorority house. There Inga would be waiting with the contingency plan.

"Ingaaaaa!" Elsa hollered out, slamming the front doors open with a crash. "Inga come here, I need you!"

"You need a cold shower, is more like it," Inga said back, eyeballing her mistress's erection warily. "What happened?"

"No time to explain. Get your rubber gloves on and lube up!" Elsa commanded, rushing her way to the lab. "And a bucket, we'll need a bucket!"

When her assistant joined her in the lab Elsa was already bent over the lab table, wrestling her own cock into submission. "Careful, Inga! Don't get too close!"

"What must I do mistress?"

"Fist me!" Elsa pleaded, spreading her legs apart so that her companion would have easy access to her vagina. "Your safety depends on it!"

"My goodness Elsa, your experiments have progressed rapidly! You've only been a lesbian for one day and you're already up to fisting!"

Elsa's face scrunched up with discomfort as her loyal assistant dutifully inserted her hand, and then her forearm, into Elsa's birth canal. "Just a little deeper," Elsa grunted, "You're going to feel a spongy knobby bit about the size of a grapefruit..."

"Found it!" Inga declared, and gave the spongy mass a squeeze.

"Gggrrraaaahh!"

The cluster of prostate tissues went into an orgasmic seizure to end all others. Elsa's teeth clenched and her fingers gouged holes into the wall and Inga's wrist was very nearly crushed by the strength of Elsa's climaxing quim. Liquid sploshing filled the room as Elsa's dick filled the bucket to the brim with every drop of jizz her body could wring from her.

Finally, the ordeal was over.

"Good work, Inga," Elsa panted out as she teetered on the edge of collapse.

She handed the bucket of spooge over, "empty this, would you?"

Inga took the proffered spunk-bucket with trepidation, not exactly sure what she was going to do with it. Elsa was already pulling out her collection of power tools to remove the troublesome body part. "So, your lesbian phase is over? One night was enough to satisfy your curiosity?"

"Girls are too much trouble, Inga!" Elsa concluded, unscrewing the bolts on her rod. "In fact, I should just take a break from dating completely. I'm supposedta be concentrating on my science anyway. Gotta get my PhD if I'm gonna make grand-dad proud."

"That could be a problem..." Inga said regretfully. "Because you've got fourteen messages waiting for you on the answering machine. Streaking through the quad fully erect made quite an impression. I think you're going to be popular at this school!"


	7. Third Interlude

Elsa took a long swig from her bottle of beer, finishing it with three big gulps. The other girls waited in silence as she cracked another one open with her thumb and raised it to her lips. She paused, noticing everyone staring at her lap.

"...Well I ain't got it NOW, ya numbskulls."

A collective sigh of mixed relief and disappointment went out. After another swig from the new bottle, Elsa clarified, "I keep it in a jar in my room, and bust it out for pride week."

"Okay, I've taken all I can take!" Tanis complained, standing up in a huff. The cute little mummy pouted and folded her arms, chastising her friends. "Ain't any of you heard of romance?! You three will bang anything with a pulse, and then some! Doesn't anybody believe in love anymore?"

"Oh Tanis, don't be so hard on them," Sibella broke in. She placed a soothing arm around the youngest member of the sorority, even as she stuck up for the others. "They're just trying to be **raunchy** to test your limits. I'm not sure I even believe half of their stories. But personally, I agree with you."

"You do?"

"Certainly. Without love, sex is just moist flesh slapping together. But when you meet that special someone Tanis... ohhh... Let me tell you about my first love. I call this tale..."


	8. Chapter 4: Blood is Thicker

**Chapter 4: "Blood is Thicker"**

"Tonight," Sibella repeated to herself, pacing back and forth across the ceiling of her family crypt. "Tonight is the night. I've put it off far too long already. Definitely."

She dropped abruptly to the floor, her high heels clacking against the cold stone. She dusted herself off as best as she could, straightened her bra to ensure her small cleavage was sufficiently enhanced. Was her makeup running? It felt like it was running.

"Phanty!"

"...Are you still here?" asked Phatasma, her head and shoulders appearing through the crypt wall. "It's already after midnight."

"I know, I know, but... how's my hair? Do I have anything in my teeth? I can't exactly check myself in the mirror you know."

"Sibella!" Phantasma gasped, her eyes wide in horror. Sibella's blood went ice cold... not tonight! She didn't have time for a primping catastrophe tonight! Her phantom friend drifted closer, ready to impart the grave news. "Sibella, there's something VERY important you NEED to know...!"

Sibella's fangs bit into her ruby red lips, her hands wrung together anxiously.

"...RELAX! You're like the prettiest girl in the Finishing School. What're you so worried about?"

"It's just... okay, you're going to think that I'm being silly, but..."

"Too late!" Phantasma laughed, and performed a quick flip through the air as she did. Sibella was used to the bubbly spirit's behavior and just ignored her.

"...BUT I think I kinda... LIKE this boy. I mean," she felt her cheeks growing warm, which was really saying something because she hadn't fed yet. Pushing what little blood she had left up into her cheeks took some epic blushing, and even Phantasma noticed.

"Wait, you mean 'LIKE' like? As in crushing on him? Oooohhhhh...!" Phantasma proceeded to prance around the crypt performing ballet pirouettes. "Sibella's got a boyfriend, Sibella's got a boyfriend, Sibella's got a-"

"-Hey wait, I thought you were on your way to go, errr, y'know, SNACK on him?"

"I was, ah, I am," Sibella attempted to explain. "But it's not just about being hungry. Feeding is a very intimate process, you see. My lips against his skin, the smell of his hair, that first taste of his hot, salty fluid across my tongue..."

"...blood...?" Phantasma asked for clarity's sake.

"Yes, blood," Sibella rolled her eyes, her reverie ended. "When my father first moved to England, every drawing room and sewing club was abuzz with gossip about the dark, mysterious foreign count that had swept through the city, seducing virginal maidens and lonely housewives alike."

"I just want to make sure this boy remembers our first night together. If I showed up looking all disheveled and hideous like my weird uncle Orlok... I don't think I could ever face Jonathan again!" Sibella threw herself across the top of her coffin dramatically, splaying herself out as though struck by a fatal blow.

The effect was lost on Phantasma. "...Jonathan is...?"

"Is the boy I'm crushing on, yes." Sibella rose to her feet, the drama washed away. "Ever since we met at the theater that night at the Rocky Horror Picture Show I've been keeping an eye on him-"

"Stalking him!" Phantasma blurted out. "HAHahehe!

"You know if you're not going to be helpful..." Sibella warned her friend, her ire rising.

"Oh pish posh, I'm just teasing," Phantasma hushed her, casually turning backflips through the air. "Seriously Sibs, you look as cozy as an open casket and any guy would be **loopy** not to fall into a trance at the sight of you. So get out there and knock him dead!" Phantasma stopped in place, putting a finger to her cheek as she thought harder about her phrasing. "Ah, figuratively speaking, of course. Hahehehaah!"

"Thanks Phanty," Sibella nodded, her confidence sufficiently mustered. With her arms raised she closed her eyes and summoned her vampiric powers, initiating the transformation into a bat. With a flap of her wings she fluttered to her dresser and scooped up the heart-shaped box of chocolates she had bought for her crush. After all, she didn't want to leave him with low blood-sugar when she was done. And where was it written that girls couldn't bring their sweetheart a token of her affection?

"Squeek squeek!"

"Oops, lemme get that for you," Phantasma answered, unlatching the window and letting Sibella out into the night. "I'll be waiting up! I expect lotsa juicy details!"

****

The crescent moon painted the exterior of Jonathan's house in silvery light, and a light mist rose up off the ground. Sibella alighted on the roof outside his window, rapping politely against his windowpane with her fingertips. "Jonathan?" she stage-whispered into his room, failing to see him yet. He wasn't out breaking curfew with his friends on a school night was he? She pried the window open and slipped inside, extending her legs in smooth, sweeping strides just in case he WAS watching. "...Joooonathan...?"

As it happened, the room was deserted. Where was Jonathan? Sibella went to his bed, finding a small envelope sealed with red wax waiting for her. Her eyes went wide with horror.

"...No! NO!"

****

"HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME?!" Sibella raged, kicking in the solid cement door to her crypt. Phantasma was so startled that her half-finished house of playing cards collapsed into ruin.

"Who? Did what? To who? When?" Phantasma asked, her head spinning. Sibella heaved the box of chocolate treats and sent it flying straight through Phantasma's head, to no ill effect. "No thanks, I'm watching my figure, heh. Would you CALM DOWN and tell me what happened?! Fer cryin'outloud..."

"Daddy! He- he...!" Sibella sobbed, her eyeshadow running in streaks down her face. Unable to answer, she shoved the unsealed letter under Phantasma's nose where she could read it.

"...My dearest Sibella; I have not been blind to the attention you have lavished over young Jonathan over the past weeks. I had hoped that your fellow students at Grimwood would have cured your loneliness, but it seems clear now that you crave someone even closer," Phantasma read aloud. "I don't get it..?"

"Keep reading!"

"I have thus resolved to embrace Jonathan into our family of the night..!" Phantasma read, her eyes widening in shock as the fullness of the situation was made apparent. "I have made arrangements with Miss Grimwood for his temporary accommodations at your school, upon the eve of his return from the grave. This will be a big responsibility for you Sibella, so I expect you to be a nurturing elder sister to the newest child of House Dracula.

Play nice with your new brother now, - Dad"

Phantasma dropped the letter from her face. "Woah. That changes..."

"EVERYTHING!" Sibella screamed, her pearly fangs gnashing the air. "Family! Sister! Brother! Ahhhhh!"

"I guess it didn't occur to him that you might not be looking for _platonic_ company~" Phantasma grimaced.

"Of course not, 'daddy's little princess of the night' couldn't possibly have developed a **sex drive**!" Sibella threw herself, weeping, into her open coffin and pulled the lid shut. "Just bury me now Phantasma. I'm ready."

"Okay, ignoring the fact that I can't actually lift a shovel, don't you think you're being a TAD dramatic?" Phantasma said, poking her face through the lid of Sibella's coffin to speak with her directly. "Yeah, so you don't get to slip into the bed of your crush and suck on his tasty neck-meats... there'll be other boys. And now you get to keep this one around as a bro-pire! That could be fun, eh? Eh?"

Sibella's tears slowed, and she sniffled piteously. Phantasma's crazy-cheery grin had an infectious quality that she could rarely resist. "You'll see, siblings are great! I mean, I don't have any personally, but I would assume they are. Hey," Phantasma consoled her, "would you like me to sing for you?"

Sibella made a pout and nodded, hitting Phantasma with full puppy-dog eyes. Phanty smiled and drew a breath, summoning her best Stevie Nicks...

_"Some call her strange  
Lady from the mountains  
And others say she's not really real  
Like a candle burns bright  
Wants to burn faster  
But maybe then at least  
She really feels  
Burning like the candle in the middle..."_

************

"What about that one?"

"She's with a group of friends," the now vampiric Jonathan answered, surveying the streets below where Sibella pointed. "You can't expect me to just pluck her away from her friends. I need to wait for one that's alone."

"Uhhhg," Sibella sighed, leaning against a nearby piece of cemetery statuary and rubbing her temples in frustration. "What about the redhead?"

"Too tall, I can't seduce a girl taller than myself."

Sibella gave the stone angel a shameless eyeroll that her new sibling didn't see. "Well you can't just keep eating goats and rats forever. You're immortal now, so you'll have to learn how to seduce a human meal sometime. How about that one...?"

"Oh, I know her! That's Siobahn O'Donnell, she's a real churchy type. So she's no good, she'd probably wearing crucifixes and stuff. We can't touch that right...?"

"Eh, maybe half the time," Sibella shrugged. "It's really inconsistent to be honest."

"Oh," Jonathan shrugged back, his stomach growling. "Do we really have to do this, sis? Let's just raid the bloodbank or something."

"I've already eaten my dinner," Sibella reminded him, putting her hands on her hips impatiently. "I drained six pints from a pair of Chinese tourists. I didn't even speak their language and I had them spellbound in under thirty minutes… It's funny though, I am a little peckish again, and it's only been an hour."

"Easy for you to say," Jonathan complained, throwing up his arms in surrender and gesturing to Sibella, "look at you, you've got... curves! Plus that hair, your eyes, that butt!"

"Shut up," Sibella told him, embarrassed by his praise. Her recent meal had left her tissues flushed with blood, that much was true. Her breasts had swollen a cup size, her hips and thighs were widened. She felt a little fat and bloated really, but apparently male eyes judged her more favorably. Still, she didn't want to hear that from her little brother. Not anymore. "I'm just... retaining blood."

"Look, you just lack confidence," Sibella assured him, crossing the hilltop cemetery to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. She gave advice to the other girls in school all the time, why did she feel so awkward now? "You're dead sexy," Sibella continued, "you've got nothing to be afraid of. In fact I used to..."

She bit her lip, recalling that painful night. When the nature of their relationship had drastically changed.

"Just try, would you? Dad is expecting me to have you on your feet in time to catch the return trip to Transylvania. You've mastered turning into a bat and making your eyes glow, so if we can just get you catching your own meals we'll be done!"

"What iffff..." the young vampire drawled cutely, his eyes eventually fixing on Sibella. "What if we just pretended you were my victim?"

"What? No, no that's a bad idea," Sibella protested, backing up quickly.

"Aww come on, you said all I needed was confidence. We'll just pretend, and we see if I can seduce you! Then you can tell me what I need to work on. I don't know why we didn't think of this before."

"I can think of a reason," Sibella muttered under her breath, but didn't retreat when Jonathan closed the distance between them.

"Come on, you could stand to share a few quarts with me, couldn't you? I'm sooo thirsty big sis."

They were blood relatives now... didn't he have any idea how much trouble he was asking for? Share her blood with him, it was downright... incestuous. She shuddered as the forbidden word crossed her lips, unvoiced. Sibella tried not to let her eyes wander in his direction, she dreaded the hungry look waiting in his eyes. She knew she wouldn't be able to resist it.

...Too late!

"Maybe, just this once," Sibella cautiously gave in, little by little, as Jonathan took her hand in his and felt the warm blood pumping through her undead flesh. "And you have to promise that not a word of this gets back to dad! Or anyone!"

Jonathan gave a ready nod, hungry enough to agree to anything and blissfully unaware of just what he was asking of her.

"Alright little brother," Sibella conceded, lowering her guard and adopting a neutral posture, ready for anything. She took a deep, steadying breath that further swelled her chest and made her realize just how restrictive her bodice was. That's what she got for overeating. As inappropriate as it was it would be a relief to shed some of this excess blood; the excess liquid in her system had bloated all her tissues and glands. Sibella could feel her mouth salivating, her eyes watering, her nipples sticking out thick and fat on her chest and between her legs she was-

Well, perhaps she couldn't blame that swelling on the blood.

"Good eeeveningk," Jonathan began, affecting a thick Slavic accent. He slid smoothly across the soil, circling Sibella like a shark closing in on it's meal. Her lips curled into a fang-baring smile against her better judgement. Jonathan had natural good looks but he was just *so corny* with his delivery. So why did she find it charming?

"Hello," she responded politely. Might as well see what kind of game he could bring when he was really trying. "Do I know you?"

"I sincerely doubt it. I am sure I would have remembered a face as beautiful as yours."

Not bad, getting better. Sibella toyed with the length of her long purple hair, pretending to be a vapid human girl. "Aww, you're just saying that. So what's your name? I'm Sibella."

"Sibella, that's a pretty name." Deflected the question, top marks there. "Tell me Sibella, I see you are out enjoying this fine evening, perhaps you'd care to join me?"

"Join you for what?" Sibella asked, lifting one delicate eyebrow.

"A dinner, a dance, a little romance..." Jonathan answered, his cheesiness returning in full force. Before she could give him the sarcastic sigh a line like that deserved, he caught her hand in his and lifted it to his lips for a kiss. Then another on the inside of her wrist, right against the small blue vein that pulsed there. She felt a tremor slide up her spine.

Impressive. Perhaps Jonathan wasn't as hopeless with girls as he thought he was. Or perhaps he'd just needed the right girl to motivate him?

"Dancing sounds nice," Sibella purred, interested to see if he was nimble on his feet as he was with his lips. He rose and pulled her towards him in a single motion, placing his hand on her well-rounded hip and allowing her heavy breasts to push into his chest. She was sure he could feel the bullet-like tips of her turgid nipples poking against his skin, even through both of their tops.

He hesitated for just a second, which told Sibella he wasn't expecting such a *visceral* reaction from her. Of course not! She was just "big sister" after all, she was supposed to be immune to his fledgling charms.

"I'm- It's just- I'm a bit swollen, remember? From the blood."

"Of course..." Jonathan gulped, pushing his surprise away and resuming their dance. He went through the motions now, but his expression remained subtly changed. He was still intent on impressing Sibella, but not just to receive her nod of approval. His hunger was growing steadily more powerful. He wanted her body, and the sustenance it held inside.

The dance went on soundlessly in the darkness, the lights and bustle of the humans in the streets below distant and forgotten. Their feet skipped and glided over headstones and mold-stained crosses, the swishing grass the only music they required. The red heat suffusing Sibella's flesh made every part of her skin hyper-sensitive, making her feel more alive than if her heart actually beat.

Then, abruptly, the dance ended. Jonathan had maneuvered her into a secluded spot between an old oak tree and a marble angel, an ideal hiding place for a pair of lovers to steal away for a tryst, or for a creature of the night to do in his victim. And she hadn't even noticed she was being lead there. "Good show, little brother."

Jonathan smiled, his fangs fully extended.

"Hold it," Sibella held a red-nailed finger against Jonathan's advancing fangs, halting them before they could reach her neck. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well you said, you said I could feed from you. If I seduced you like I would one of the mortal girls. Aren't you seduced?"

Oh, and then some, Sibella thought to herself. But that wasn't the point.

"How do you expect me to explain a pair of puncture holes right in my jugular?" Sibella posed to him, stretching out her slender, elegant neck in a tempting display of lavender skin that many vampires would give their left fang for.

"Aww, don't look so sad. I know how hungry you are," Sibella said, gently stroking the side of Jonathan's face. "I wouldn't leave my baby brother to starve. We're just going to have to be a little more... discreet."

Still holding his chin in one hand to keep him from lunging his face forward, Sibella traced the claws of her remaining hand down her exposed collar, over her creamy undead skin and through her cleavage, popping apart each ornate gold clasp on her dress as she went. With a slow and deliberate flex of her shoulders Sibella slipped her top open, exposing each milky breast one after the other.

Even she was a little unused to seeing them this way. Her skin was taut and flushed, the purple growing darker the closer it came to her areolas and iron-hard nips. The weight of them seemed to defy gravity itself, even without the support of her bodice they remained firm and aloft over her ribcage.

"Sibella...? What are you doing...?" Jonathan asked, surprised. Pleasantly so, Sibella hoped. Of course, the innocent thing had probably never even seen a girl's breasts before. He didn't comprehend the deeply rooted taboo of one vampire feeding from another, he thought nothing of how dirty and forbidden an act it was for them to mingle their blood... but the idea of touching his sister's tits made him balk. _Adorable!_

"Shhh, Jonny, everything will be fine," Sibella cooed to him, her plump red lips pursed with only a little tip of her fangs showing. "Did you think your job was done just because you get a girl cornered in some shadows?"

With clear intent, Sibella brought his palms against her naked tits. They both squeezed at once, bringing a soft pleasured gasp from Sibella. "Ah~huh!" His fingers sunk into her pliant flesh, feeling the lifeblood soaked mammary tissues' gentle give under his touch. Sibella couldn't help but feel a little maternal... no, sisterly... pride welling in her chest. Yes, the new addition to the Dracula family would do just well fending for himself.

"Here," Sibella whispered, lifting a globe to his face. With the nail of her thumb she made a small, nearly invisible cut just behind her nipple. No need to trust the job to Jonathan's impressive pair of inch-long incisors. Overcome by hunger, her fellow spawn of Dracula lowered his mouth to her chest and latched on like a hungry infant, suckling the rich red gush of blood straight from the source.

"Hnnnrg!" Sibella groaned, closing her eyes tight. She had fed from plenty of humans before, but she'd never been on the other side of the experience. No one had prepared her for how intensely pleasurable it could be. Her body gave up her vampiric mother's milk willingly, even eagerly, gushing forth into Jonathan's mouth as fast as her brother could swallow it down. His nimble tongue lashed across her nipple with every gulp, always ravenous for more. The shocks of pleasure surging through Sibella were quite overwhelming.

"Oh... Ohhhh!" She couldn't believe it, but she knew the sensations of a cresting orgasm when it came. Sibella frantically tore at her dress with one hand, her other arm occupied by cradling her brother's head against her chest.

This sudden fierce urge had arrived upon her so swiftly that Sibella had no willpower to defend against it. Her fingers dove under the silky red material of her panties and slipped through the sodden cleft of her pussy. Lords below, she was flowing like a Carpathian waterfall! Her fingers sunk between her lips and found her blood-gorged clit, swollen to the size of a kidney bean. Juices rained down onto the grass under her legs as Sibella coated her fingers in a fast, aggressive orgasm.

"Wow!" she gasped, and swallowed hard. The blood loss and racking pleasure had her literally seeing stars, and Jonathan had to cut his feeding short to catch her before she fell over.

"Are you alright?" her brother asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I... I think I know why infeeding is so frowned upon," Sibella whispered while trying to catch her breath. "If everyone knew it felt this good, we'd never leave the castle!"

"You've never done this before? What about when you were 'turned'?"

"I was born a vampire. I've never given up blood before," Sibella explained, while reflecting on her experience. "And it's a **huge** taboo in vampire culture. We're alpha-predators, the top of the food chain. Allowing part of your body to be consumed is so, so..._ I feel like one of the village strumpets that Daddy would bring home_!"

She could see Jonathan was looking wary, concerned he'd made her do something she hadn't wanted to do. "I don't mean that as a bad thing," Sibella giggled, placing a comforting hand against his chest. "I'm just not used to breaking the rules. I'm normally quite prim and proper, a bit of a Daddy's Girl really. But this was a rather transcendent experience isn't it? No wonder they call it '_la petit mort_'. I feel like a whole different girl!"

Sibella's frame shook, the chill night air that she'd formally been immune to suddenly cut through to her core. Meanwhile, Jonathan's previously stony skin had become warm and inviting. She wanted to snuggle up inside a nice cozy coffin together, but... not before she'd had another taste of that pleasure. She needed to be that other Sibella one more time.

But her body didn't quite agree. In the wake of her orgasm her breasts were left tender and drained of much of their plumpness. She tugged her top closed against the chill. But she wasn't without options.

Planting one high-heeled foot atop a headstone, Sibella gave her brother a good look at her smooth purple thighs, and the dark red triangle of lace that concealed her pubic mound. Another little nick of her claw across her femoral artery, just below the juncture of leg to hip, brought forth more ocher liquid to nourish her sibling.

"You're sure this is okay?" Jonathan questioned, though his eyes were already staring between Sibella's spread legs.

"I'm positive that it **isn't**, but it's too late now anyway. We may as well enjoy ourselves." Sibella couldn't keep a husky neediness from slipping into her voice. Her blood was running down her raised leg, marking a crimson trail towards her ass where it disappeared, soaked into her underwear. Sibella impatiently tugged her panties aside, displaying her glistening pussy. "Now do as your older sister tells you and come EAT ME."

Jonathan obediently descended upon her, his fangs finding the delicate flesh of her inner thigh. Sibella threw back her head and moaned as the rapturous pleasure of his tongue lapping at her lifeblood shot through her body once more. She squeezed her legs around his shoulders involuntarily, never wanting him to leave. "Yeessss-" she hissed "suck me! Suck me hard! Harder! Oohhhuuhh... Oh Jonathan, you're so good at this!"

In his fever to please Sibella, Jonathan's kisses grew as sloppy as they were hungry. More of her blood dripped down towards her neglected sex to mix with her natural juices. When the cut into Sibella's thigh dried up and began to seal itself closed, the younger vampire's tongue followed the trail inward to the junction of Sibella's thighs. Not a drop would be lost, he would see that she was utterly cleaned out. And so it felt entirely sensible to plant his open mouth over his sister's spread, steamy cunt.

"Aaahhh!" Sibella shrieked, her cry of orgasmic pleasure easily a rival for any of the Scream Queen legends of the past. Her long legs flexed, her high heels digging into moist soil as she pumped her hips forward with greater and greater urgency. Sibella's claw-tipped fingers gripped great hanks of hair from Jonathan's head in her need to keep fucking his face. "More, more, MORE!"

He had already cleaned up and consumed every drop of blood offered to him. Now his tongue worked through Sibella's box purely for her pleasure. And judging by the steady flow of her nectar dribbling from her throbbing sex, her moans were admirably subdued. Sibella's head twisted back and forth, tossing her long dark hair about, biting her lip to keep from waking the entire cemetery.

"Enough!" she panted at last. Her chest heaved and the fingers on the hand she held up trembled. "I'm spent!"

"And I'm full," Jonathan nodded, licking his lips clean of his sister's opalescent excretions. He rose to embrace her, finding her as weak as a baby bat back from it's first flight. Sibella clung to him, resting her head upon his shoulder. Had they really just done that? She felt ashamed. But thrilled, also. Then she felt something else: Jonathan's erection pressing against her side.

A wiggle of her hips confirmed it. His member was rigid and swollen with blood... her blood. Sibella couldn't help but smile.

"Let's get back to the crypt," Sibella told him, finally acting like the responsible older sibling she was supposed be. "You should have no trouble luring your own food in the future."

"So the lessons are over?" Jonathan asked, sounding disappointed.

"You're going back to Transylvania tomorrow, so let's not waste our last night on more studying," Sibella decided, leading him off towards her domicile while still leaning on his shoulder. "It's so rare to get time for family bonding."


End file.
